


Smoke and Fire

by Beckig1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party Games, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckig1983/pseuds/Beckig1983
Summary: The war is over and Harry won.  Now what is he supposed to do with his life?  Stuck frozen in neutral he's got to figure it out.  He soon stumbles upon a mystery to unravel that gives him something to focus on but never dreamed of how tangled the web of discovery would be.  Who is the mysterious Smoke and what role did they play in his victory without his knowledge?  How many secrets did Dumbledore leave behind?Draco is struggling with his own after war issues.  He's hiding so many secrets that he's not sure what is real anymore.  Should he return to Hogwarts and attempt show others who he truly is? Or should he continue to wear the mask everyone expects of him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might throw up. This is my first ever attempt at writing my own fanfic after well over a year devouring other's works. I welcome constructive criticism and any thoughts you might have. I do not have a beta (nor do I really know what a beta actually does) and I'm positive I've screwed up in a million different ways. With that said, I'm probably going to muddle on through and see what happens. I've sketched out where I want the first several chapters to go as well as an outline of the story I see in my head. This will be an 8th year tale with a few different things thrown in (creature fic, party games) but it is my goal for those things to compliment the plot, not overwhelm it. As it will be obvious, Sirius lives in my fic and how that came to be will be explained as the story progresses. Fred lives too but that's not so much a plot point as much as it is that I hate that Fred died in the books and if I can save him then you better believe I'm going to. Updates will be pretty regular but at no set interval. Um....I think that's all for now. Let me know what you think, please! Thanks for reading.

Harry sat looking out the window of 12 Grimmauld Place at the passing muggles while trying to decide where to go from here. The battles were finished, the war won, the madman was dead. Now what? Since joining the magical world he’d faced one trial after the other with seemingly no end and never thought he’d survive to have to worry about a future. Hermione thought he should go back to Hogwarts and sit his N.E.W.T.s with her and the rest of the returning students. Ron was starting auror training in the fall instead much to her dismay. Harry didn’t feel right with either suggestion and didn’t want to make a choice while feeling so frozen in confusion to regret it later.

A soft cry came from the floor above him and he smiled. Teddy was awake. He stood to go get the infant when he heard Sirius shuffling his feet overhead. “I’ll get him changed if you’ll start breakfast and put on the kettle.” Sirius barked down the stairs. He’d never really been a morning person and having a wailing alarm clock that went off every few hours had been an adjustment for them both. Harry shouted his agreement back and set off to see what they had for breakfast.

“Good morning. Hope bacon and eggs are fine with you again. Neither of us has been to the store in a few days.” Harry remarked as Sirius entered the kitchen.

“As long as I’m not cooking it’s perfect.” Sirius replied. “I guess it’s about time to replace Kreacher now that things have settled down. Maybe get a few to whip this gloomy place in to shape since we’ve got little Teddy here now.” When Sirius walked in the house after the battle at the Department of Mysteries Kreacher had dropped dead in what was assumed fear and anger after his failed collaboration with Bellatrix to kill him. With Molly around cooking constantly for the Order there seemed no need to replace him since no one really actually lived there except Sirius and he didn’t really mind picking up after himself.

“Couldn’t hurt. I’m sure it will make things easier on us both and this place could use more than just well-aimed scourgify can fix.”

“I’ll look into it the next time I head into Diagon Alley. Onto real issues, have you thought any more about what you want to do now? You know you are welcome here as long as you want but you’re young and I think you need to finally take advantage of the fact that you can leave the house without being afraid someone is around the corner waiting to kill you. It doesn’t have to be Hogwarts and it doesn’t have to be the Ministry but you need some kind of plan.”

“Yes….and no. I just don’t really know what to do. I’m extremely honored that Kingsley is willing to waive N.E.W.T.s for us to join this fall but I’m also so tired of fighting. Hogwarts sounds great. A year to relax without Voldemort as a constant threat. But I’m worried that as bad as it was to be ‘The Boy Who Lived’ being ‘The Boy Who Lived Again’ will be even worse. I don’t really know what to do, Siri.” Harry replied.

“Harry, people are going to gawk, gossip, point, and whisper be it at Hogwarts or the Ministry. Unfortunately, you will never be able to walk down Diagon Alley without someone noticing and making a production out of what kind of underwear you picked out or why you chose fish and chips this week when you had shepherd’s pie last week and what that might mean for the rest of us. However, you cannot let that keep you from going out and living life. Hell, go out and get a brainless job in muggle London, find a club and get a little rowdy, organize the library, or plant a garden. I don’t care what you do as long as you actually do something other than stare out the window watching other people walk by living their lives. When is the last time you actually spoke to Ron or Hermione?” Sirius asked.

Before Harry replied he realized it had been a while. He saw them after the final battle and then they attempted to go out to celebrate a week later which had ended when they were mobbed when walking into the Leaky. They exchanged owls discussing trying again but Harry felt too much pressure from Ginny to rekindle their relationship to go to the Burrow and plans just became vague and drifted away. The last owl he remembered sending off was well over 3 weeks ago. He was both shocked and ashamed. How had he not realized he had ceased communication with his two best friends? Why was it so easy to let it slip away? Shame faced he looked Sirius in the eye and admitted he couldn’t even recall when it was or what they had spoken of. He had no idea where they were or what they were doing.

“Harry, it’s fine. They will understand. You don’t have to have all of the answers now for what you want to do in the future, you just have to realize you now have a future and it’s fine to live it.” Sirius stated. “Now, I’ll deal with the clean-up. You should spend the day thinking about what you want to do, long term or short term, and I want some kind of idea tonight.”

Harry thanked Sirius for the wakeup call and hugged him as he left the room. He had a lot of thinking to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked the hallways of the manor that felt drenched with the horrors and atrocities that recently came to pass in his childhood home. Home. Funny word that is. The manor never really felt like home but more like a holding cell with his father as the cruel heartless jailer. Hogwarts had always been his escape, his true home. The only place he ever really felt safe, the place he felt he actually grew up in even if he was forced to wear a mask after realizing his mistakes to protect others. He could not care less what anyone thought of him if it saved the lives of those he loved. Yet because of that mask his return to Hogwarts was something he did not see as feasible. There was too much pain and hurt and too many people needing someone to blame. Repeating his 7th year did not appear to be in the cards for him. He could study independently at home and take his tests at the Ministry like the others who chose not to return this September at the end of the school year.

There was a small pop and a house elf was standing before him. “Master Draco, Mistress Narcissa requests you join her in the conservatory.”

“Thank you, Nippy. Please tell her I will be there shortly.” Draco wondered how long it would take for his mother to bring up her desire for him to return to Hogwarts this time. She had been after him at least once a day since McGonagall announced the castle would reopen as normal in September and welcome back all students just as they always had. Draco walked towards the conservatory stopping off along the way in his potions lab to check on a particularly troublesome potion he was working on.

When he entered the conservatory, he was greeted by his mother and his best friend Blaise. “Good afternoon Mother. Nippy failed to inform me that you had called in the reinforcements to attempt to convince me to return to Hogwarts.” Blaise had been on the neutral side of the war refusing to declare an allegiance or even entertain a conversation with anyone who brought Voldemort or the need to pick a side up. Because of this he had no reason not to head back in September and was trying to guilt Draco into joining him in any way he could. Now that Mother and Blaise had joined forces he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out on his refusal. They were both forces to be reckoned with alone so together he had no chance.

“Darling, don’t be that way. Blaise just stopped by to talk to you as I called Nippy to summon you so he decided to wait here for you instead of tracking you down in the manor.” Narcissa beamed back at him. Draco highly doubted this as all Blaise had to do was call for an elf and ask where Draco was but he decided he’d not explicitly call his mother out over it.

“How are you Blaise? What brings you here today?” Draco asked unbelievingly. He had just seen Blaise last night so he knew there was nothing he could need to talk about so soon after parting. It hadn’t even been twelve hours since they last parted and knowing Blaise he slept the majority of those hours away.

“Oh, just in the neighborhood and thought I’d swing by and see what you were up to. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you so I figured I’d check in.” Blaise smirked and winked at Draco.

“I’m still doing the same thing today that I was doing last night when you came by. Working on streamlining and simplifying potions. But if you are that interested in my work that if I recall correctly you called boring and needless last night, I would be happy to send you updates every hour by house elf or owl.”

Blaise laughed and admitted defeat, “Ok, you caught me. We’ve teamed up to try to show you how refusing to go back to Hogwarts is a terrible idea. You can’t plan on wasting your days away in this place. You’ll never know how the public is going to treat you if you don’t leave. Potter spoke for you and your mother and essentially pardoned all your actions. If the Chosen One is on your side do you really think you’re going to be lynched in the streets?”

Narcissa paled. While she agreed she would not have phrased it quite like that. “Draco dear, please consider if not Hogwarts, just leaving the house. Blaise was telling me Pansy’s birthday is approaching and they are having a party for her. Go. See your friends and test the waters. If it goes bad I promise to not mention Hogwarts again. I just want you happy.”

Draco sighed. It was a very tempting offer. He was feeling a bit stifled after nearly 3 months without leaving the grounds. He did miss a few of his friends and it would be interesting to see how his reentry into the group would go. Plus, if it did all go tits up he had his mother’s word she’d stop the incessant pleading. “Very well. I’ll go to Pansy’s party. I will hold you to your promise though, Mother.”

Draco was not sure who was more surprised at his easy acceptance. His mother called for tea service and the three of them talked for the next hour before Blaise left after telling Draco he’d owl him with all the details of the party later. He nodded his acceptance and kissed his mother’s cheek as he left the room. He had a potion to check on.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry decided to go for a walk after breakfast.  There was so much to decide that he felt he was drowning in all these choices.  He knew living with Sirius and Teddy was working for now, but long term it wouldn’t.  He loved Teddy with all his heart but he had just turned 18 years old himself.  He wanted to be the fun uncle that you visit, not the other parent you live with.  Besides that, he felt Sirius deserved the chance to raise at least one of his godsons.  He took the loss of Remus hard and it nearly killed him when Andromeda said she could raise him alone.  Thankfully they worked it out where everyone was happy.  Andromeda agreed to remain in her role as grandmother and got Teddy on the weekends and occasionally took him for several days at a time through the week to give Sirius a break.  If he was going to get serious about living his life wouldn’t he need someone to share it with?  Did he really want to attempt to start a relationship with someone only to bring them home to a crying child and the questions that would entail?  What if things got heated?   Would definitely kill the mood if mid snog your godfather walked in or worse a big black dog jumped on your lap to halt progression. 

 

‘Ok,’ Harry thought ‘one thing decided.  I need a house of my own.  That wasn’t so bad.’  Maybe with this choice made the rest would fall into place.  At worst they’d still sit there waiting for action.  It didn’t really matter because at least he was making progress and would have something to tell Sirius at dinner tonight. 

 

He’d always been the kind to just rush in and damn the consequences so with the decision made to find a house he decided to head to Gringotts and see if there were any Potter properties he’d inherited that would fit his purposes.  He quickly applied a glamor to disguise his face and hair and apparated to Diagon Alley. 

 

Thankfully the crowds were light and no one had any interest in the average looking blond boy making his way to Gringotts.  It was nice to occasionally visit the wizarding world anonymously like this but it required a concentration that he’d normally fail to keep if he attempted conversation or stayed out too long.  He was much better at it in short bursts like he was currently taking advantage of to make it up the street to the bank.  If Polyjuice Potion didn’t taste so awful and contort the body in the oddest ways he might seriously consider using it more often.  Maybe he should talk to the twins to see if there was something they could come up with to suit his needs. 

 

Before he even realized he was getting lost in his thoughts he had made it to Gringotts.  The glamour wouldn’t fool the goblins, but would keep the curious wizards and witches inside from catching on at least.  He made his way to the nearest goblin and made his request to go over his inheritances.  He was led into a small room off to the side of the main entrance and introduced to Ragnok who apparently was the manager of the Potter vaults. 

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Potter.  I understand you have some questions about your inheritances.  How may I assist you?”  Ragnok inquired. 

 

Harry was confused.  As far as he knew he only had the one inheritance.  “I’m sorry, did you mean to imply there was more than just what my parents left me, sir?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course, I did.  You have two and one would assume you were made aware of them.” Ragnok retorted.

 

“I know my parents left me theirs, but I don’t know who else could have left me anything.” Harry replied.

 

“Albus Dumbledore named you as his heir and left most of his belongings and money to you.” Ragnok informed him. 

 

Harry was flummoxed.  Dumbledore made Harry his heir?  But why?  Surely there was someone else.  What about Aberforth?  They were never close to hear Aberforth talk but they were at least family.  Harry began to feel extremely uneasy and guilty.  “I’m sorry, I had no idea. Scrimgeour came to see Ron, Hermione, and myself and gave us each one small thing saying that was what he’d left us.  I was unaware he left me anything more.  I’m not sure what to say.”

 

Ragnok offered to replay Dumbledore’s will for him and upon Harry’s agreement waved his hand over a small stone in the center of his desk.  There was a flicker before a light blue hologram of Dumbledore’s face was in front of him.  He was so surprised to see his face moving again he missed the first several seconds of it.  “Harry, my boy,” the ghostly image of Dumbledore spoke “it appears I am indeed off on my next grand adventure and I’m sure I’ve left you with more questions than I have answers.” He paused to chuckle here and Harry reluctantly did as well.  Truer words might never have been spoken.  “No matter, I’m confident that you will succeed in the mission and prevail.” Dumbledore continued.  “I’m sure you are confused as to why I’m leaving most of my worldly possessions to you instead of someone else.  The answer is both simple and complicated.”  Harry privately thought all of Dumbledore’s actions were both simple and complicated so this while bizarre was also perfectly normal.  “I trust you to look beyond the obvious.  Dig deep and find the truth.  People see only what they want to see.  Many people hide behind masks for a multitude of reasons.  I’m asking one last favor of you and I hope it isn’t one too many.  Search through the ashes and find the smoke.  Help the smoke rise. That is all I ask of you Harry.  My last request.  You’ll see that I’ve left several things to a few other loved ones but there was really no one besides you that I trusted with this nor who I cared for more.  I do regret many things about my choices and how they directly affected your life.  This is my attempt at an apology if you will.  Live your life and soar to heights beyond your wildest imagination, Harry.  I can think of no one who has ever deserved it more.”

 

With that the image flickered out.  Harry sat so still he appeared to be in a full body bind.  His mind though, was racing.  Another mission?  Ashes?  Smoke?  What the hell was the old man talking about?  Obviously, Dumbledore knew the Ministry would meddle but did he have to continue to speak in riddles?  How much did Dumbledore leave him?  He had no need of money as his parents had already made him one of the richest wizards alive.  Harry wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.  Well, he was looking for something to give him a drive and meaning just a few short hours ago.  The saying about being careful what you wish for was never truer. 

 

He took a deep breath and asked Ragnok what exactly Dumbledore had left him.  Ragnok handed him a paper listing 5 vaults with totals in them that made his eyes bulge.  He knew Dumbledore wasn’t poor but he didn’t realize he was that well off.  “Sir, I’m too astonished to do much with the vaults today.  I would like to come back in the next few weeks and disperse the gold then, if that suits you?” Harry asked.  “For today, would it just be possible to get a listing of properties and locations that I currently own?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Potter, you can come back at any time and we can combine the vaults or direct the gold to wherever you would like it to go.  It’s no trouble at all.  If you’d like to owl ahead and request an appointment we could provide you with a portkey to activate 5 minutes prior to bring you directly to this room to avoid crowds if it is more convenient as well.”  Ragnok quietly summoned smaller goblin and instructed him to check and make a list of all properties under Harry’s ownership.

 

“That would be excellent!  I’ll take a few days to decide what to do then send you an owl.”  The smaller goblin returned with the list and handed it to Ragnok for approval.  After a quick glance Ragnok handed it to Harry who simply folded it and placed it in his pocket.  He’d go over it with Sirius later because he didn’t think he could handle any more shocks alone.  “Thank you so much for all your help and your patience today.”  He gracefully bowed to the goblin and made his way out of the bank and began to return home. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Search the ashes and find the smoke?  What the hell is the old coot talking about?” Sirius was as confused as Harry himself was. 

 

“I’m not sure but hopefully it doesn’t require camping in the woods and living on the run again.” Harry joked.

 

“Forgetting Dumbledore’s last great puzzle, I’m proud of you pup.  I was worried you were beginning to let life pass you by.  Solving another riddle isn’t how I imagined it’d happen, but you’ve got a small spark back in your eye.  I’m happy.” Here Sirius paused. “Then I remember you’re moving out and I’m not.  It’s a very confusing ride you’ve set me on.” He winked and Harry laughed.  “So, let’s see the list of contenders and narrow it down for you, Prongslet.”

 

Harry pulled the parchment from his pocket and the two of them took a seat at the kitchen table.  There were several properties listed along with apparition coordinates and brief descriptions about them.  The first portion of the list was what he had inherited from his mother and father, Potter Manor and the house in Godric’s Hollow.  Neither were unexpected.  The two of them discussed these options but quickly disqualified them.  Potter Manor was too big for one teenager to live in full time.  Sirius mentioned a quidditch pitch it boasted and Harry was sure to make use of it, but had no need for a manor at this point in his life.  They did decide to check in on it in over the weekend while Teddy was with Andromeda.  If the house elves hadn’t abandoned the property after so long without a Master present Harry decided to see if one or two would like to come serve Sirius at Grimmauld. 

 

Godric’s Hollow was also easily ruled out.  Harry had no desire even if it was renovated to live where his parents were brutally murdered and it seemed too obvious of a choice.  When the papers got wind that he moved out of Grimmauld and renovations were occurring in the tiny town most would be able to put two and two together.  With that, Harry returned his eyes and thoughts to the list in front of him. 

 

Dumbledore had left him 4 properties.  One called Eagle’s Landing that appeared to be another large manor, a cliffside cabin off the coast of Wales, a small cottage near Hogwarts, and something called Phoenix Perch.  There was no description of Phoenix Perch just the coordinates.   Harry was quite eager to explore both the cottage near Hogwarts and Phoenix Perch but he had no idea what to do with all of these houses.  Between the gold, the property, and the puzzle Harry knew exactly who he needed to help sort through the mess.  It was time to reconnect with Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

The floor of Harry’s bedroom was covered in wadded up parchment he had yet to vanish.  He’d tried so many different ways the past hour to express his regret that he’d let things slip so far with his best friends.  He finally decided just to put the quill to the parchment and be as honest as he knew to be. 

 

_Hermione and Ron,_

_Remember me?  A small part of me worries that you might not.  I’ve been a huge pillock and I’m sorry.  How are you?  I’ve still not decided what exactly I want to do, but I’ve started trying to figure it out.  I’d like to talk to you both about something I recently found out while trying to decide what to do.  Dumbledore left me another puzzle and we all know if I have any chance of deciphering it I’ll need you guys to help._

_I miss you both very much and hope to hear from you soon.  I’ll wait for your reply but remember, the floo is always open for you both._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

 

Harry attached the letter to the leg of Siri’s tawny barn owl and watched her fly away.  He then walked back down to his bedroom and decided a bath wouldn’t be remiss.  He could soak away a few worries in the deep tub his bathroom offered and hopefully smother the nerves that were eating him up about the reply he’d receive from Hermione and Ron. 

 

After a good soak and thorough scrubbing Harry decided the best thing he could do would be to go to bed.  He knew waiting up for a reply tonight would be pointless as The Burrow was a long flight and it was already as late as it was.  He climbed in his bed and pulled the covers over his head willing his mind to stop swirling in so many directions.  Finally, after what felt like hours, he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

There was a sharp tapping at the window.  Draco looked over to see Artemis, Blaise’s owl, at the window.  He opened the window to allow her in and called a house elf for owl treats.  “Have a rest, lovely.  I’ll send off a reply soon.” Draco quietly stated.  As he broke the wax seal and skimmed the contents he was surprised at how quickly Blaise followed up with the information.  Upon reading he understood why he sent it less than 2 hours after he left the manor. 

 

_Draco,_

_My oldest, dearest, most beautiful friend, I’m so glad you agreed to attend Pansy’s party.  I’m afraid of how terribly boring it might prove to be without you there to brighten everyone’s mood.  I look forward to seeing you tonight at The Dragon’s Lair.  The party is supposed to begin at 9 so we both know Pans will show up around 10.  Curse my name and have your fit now but be there before she gets there. She’s been as worried about you as the rest of us and you are my birthday gift to her._

_Blaise_

Tonight?  That bastard.  Draco was angry at subterfuge Blaise had employed with this invitation. No, he didn’t have plans but did Blaise think he would back out if he was given too much time to think about it?  The thought was unfair but maybe not entirely untrue.   Between that and the cloying endearments his anger at the situation was close to boiling. 

 

Draco had heard of The Dragon’s Lair but had yet to visit it.  It was a newer club that straddled Diagon and Knockturn Alley known for loud energetic crowds and heavy-handed bartenders.  He had hoped the party would be a private affair but when had fate dealt him a fair hand?  He sighed and bowed his head in defeat knowing he still had to go as he had given his word.  He knew if he did his mother would simply use it as ammunition for her campaign for his return to school.  He penned a quick reply to Blaise, sent Artemis off with it, then set off to brew for another hour or two before he had to start getting ready for the party.  He was close to a break through on improving the taste of Skele-Gro and could soon move on to ways to reduce the pain the potion brought.  Hopefully that would improve his mood enough so he’d be fit for company tonight. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After apparating close to The Dragon’s Lair Draco soon began to regret his choice.  It was late but there was still a small crowd of shoppers out in Diagon Alley and so far, all of them had reinforced Draco’s belief that the Malfoy heir was still seen as worthless. He continued down the street with his head bowed and mumbled apologies as he brushed people as he walked past.  The sooner he got around the others the safer he felt he’d be.  Thankfully he arrived without incident and he entered the club.  He took a deep breath and began to scan the room.  The club had a large dance floor that was filled with writhing bodies and beams of light that struck through the darkness.  The other side of the club was covered in a soft warm light and had multiple couches and seating areas up a small flight of stairs.  It was here he spotted his snakes.  He made his way over from the club side of the room and as he climbed he noticed a well-placed charm that muffled out most of the music from the dancefloor while still allowing enough to drift in to remind those on this side that music and dancing awaited them. 

 

“Draco?!” Theo shouted in wonder.  The looks of disbelief and shock on his friend’s faces were quite humorous.  Theo was joined by Blaise, Daphne, and Millicent.

 

“Last I time I checked, yes.  How have you been Theo?” Draco inquired.  He had just begun to realize how out of touch he had gotten with his friends not only since the end of the war, but since his 16th birthday when his world changed.  It was a sobering realization that he’d have to ponder on later.  He sat and let the conversation with Theo flow.  The two had once been extremely close and had experimented together a time or two before Theo began to develop feelings that Draco did not return.  To keep it from getting messy and ruining a great friendship the two ceased their actions.  The two of them didn’t meet until Hogwarts but quickly became close.  Both shared a love of learning and could spend hours discussing magical theory and history.  Sliding back into that comforting friendship was like a balm to Draco’s soul he didn’t realize he needed.  No matter how badly the night went he wouldn’t regret coming out simply for this alone. 

 

At a quarter past 10 the guest of honor finally arrived.  “This party seems extremely boring.  I’m here to elevate it from snooze worthy to spectacular.” Pansy haughtily joked “Obviously, you morons can do nothing without me.”  She finally lowered her upturned nose and noticed Draco among the crowd of her friends.  Tears immediately fell from her eyes.  All the unanswered owls and refused invitations were forgotten.  By some miracle Draco was here.  She refused to question why she had been given such a wonderful gift and instead threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  “Draco,” she sobbed “I’ve missed you so much, you idiotic prat.”

 

“Wow, thanks Pans.  Love you too.”  Pansy held a dear spot in his heart.  Contrary to the school’s rumor mill the two had never dated but were instead simply the best of friends.  He was thankful to call both Blaise and Pansy his best friends and his love for both ran very deep. 

 

“I refuse to allow you to remain locked away in that stuffy manor any longer.  You will join Blaise or I at least once a week, in public, doing whatever we deem appropriate.  That is your present to me.  I will accept no less.” Pansy demanded as she dried her eyes.

 

Draco looked upon the tear streaked face and felt shame so deep and heavy he thought he might fall.  “I find this acceptable I suppose.” Draco groaned.  He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissed her temple, and whispered in her ear how much he had also missed her. 

 

“Next round is on me!” Blaise exclaimed in attempt to take the focus off the reuniting pair.  The group felt complete again.  He only hoped he wasn’t too late to sway Draco into joining them next month.

 

The night continued on.  They all took turns dancing and singing along to awful songs, drank too much, laughed too loudly, and reminisced on all the stupid and silly things they had done before.  At last call the group gathered their belongings and decided they’d gather again the weekend before the train for Hogwarts left.  Draco was pleasantly looking forward to it as he stumbled to the floo to make his way home. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! You better have clothes on because I’m opening this door in 10 seconds.”

 

Harry sat up suddenly in bed.  He smiled.  Godric, he had missed that bossy voice.  How had he gone so long without it?

 

“Mate, I don’t think she’s kidding.  I’d cover your bits if I were you.” Ron chuckled from behind the door.

 

“After all the romantic nights in the woods the three of us shared I thought we had left the modesty behind.” Harry smirked and pulled his pajama pants on as he rose to open his bedroom door.  He hadn’t slept much at all last night because he was so worried about the reaction his letter would bring.  He opened the door with a huge grin and threw his arms around the brother and sister of his heart. 

 

“Romantic is not a word I’d ever describe those night as.  Harry, you know we understand that you needed space and time to accept and appreciate having a life to live now.  It’ll take more than a few quiet weeks to tear us apart.” Hermione said to put his mind at ease as she hugged him back fiercely hoping she could express how very much she had missed him while he sorted out his head.

 

“You might be a knobhead, but you are our knobhead.  Besides, I’ve done worse to you over the years than whatever slight you’re imagining you’ve done to us.”  Ron hugged Harry back before asking “We’ve not missed breakfast, have we?”

 

Harry and Hermione chuckled as they all stepped back.  Harry reached for and pulled a shirt over his head before the trio, righted once again, made their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning!  Glad you managed to rouse the boy from bed.  Harry have a seat and chat with your friends.  If you’ll keep an eye on Ted I’ll pop out and pick up breakfast for all of us.” Sirius offered.

 

“Sure, no problem. Thanks Sirius.”  He took Teddy from Sirius and placed him in the makeshift cot next to the table.  “Settle in because I’ve got loads to tell you both.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ron sat in front of Harry with his mouth gaping open.   He appeared to be more shocked than Harry had been the previous day.   Hermione just had the intense look of concentration on her face she got when she was studying for exams.  Harry just hoped after laying it all on the line for the both of them maybe they could help him figure out what to do. 

 

“So….you have how many houses and you choose to live in this dump?” Ron wondered.  Unfortunately for him Sirius had apparated back just in time to hear his insult.  He smacked the back of Ron’s head and began handing out the takeout he’d brought in for them all.  “HEY! You know what I mean, Padfoot.”

 

“Indeed, I do, but how could I pass up the opportunity to attempt to knock some sense into you?” Sirius winked and took a seat at the table with them.  “So, did I miss anything?  Hermione figured out his puzzle yet?”

 

“No, but I do have a few suggestions.  He said to search the ashes, correct?  Well, he could mean a few things by that.  However, with what you were given and the wording I think our best bet is to search Phoenix Perch and hope it’s not a scavenger hunt from there.” Hermione replied. 

 

“Brilliant!” Harry rejoiced.  “How did I miss that? What would I do without you, Hermione?” He felt a drive like he hadn’t in a while to figure out what the hidden meaning behind Dumbledore’s words were. 

 

“You had a lot thrown at you yesterday, Harry.  I’ve no doubt you would have thought of it yourself as soon as you calmed down from the surprise on your own.”  Hermione stated believingly.  “What are your ideas to do with what he left you?”

 

Here Harry paused.  He had a few thoughts last night but didn’t want to offend either of his friends but he gathered his courage and began to inform them of some of his half-formed ideas.  “Well, please don’t take this the wrong way but I have no need of the money.  What Mum and Dad left me is more than I could ever spend in my lifetime by itself.  Dumbledore told me I could do whatever I wanted with it.  I’d like to set up a few vaults for the both of you and a few others.  Sirius, I know you have as much need for the gold as I do or I’d include you as well.  We all fought and gave up so much and while I know that gold isn’t a replacement for lost loved ones I want to at least remove some worry from those I love.  I feel confident that he would approve and bet he even knew this is one thing I’d choose to do with it.”

 

Ron and Hermione both tried to dissuade him but he over ruled them by pointing out they would not be the only ones and if they didn’t want it they did not have to use it.  He continued on with his other thoughts that were vaguer that he felt he needed more direction for.  “I know that you will disagree with me Padfoot, but I know he saved my life more than once, gave up his chance at happiness and eventually his life to help defeat Voldemort.  I want to somehow honor Snape.  I’m not sure exactly how yet but I am determined that his name will live on hopefully for as long as mine will.  Which serves two purposes, it will both honor him and annoy him for the rest of eternity.”

 

While Hermione agreed Ron and Sirius were much harder to convince.  “Snape was a hateful git, Harry.  He terrorized students and fancied himself above everyone else even with his greasy hair and his hook nose.  I appreciate what he did for us as much as you do but, really?!” Ron bellowed. 

 

“I’m not setting out to change his legacy.  I know who he was but I feel this is the right thing to do.  Now I just need to figure out the how.  There’s no rush though and if it makes you uncomfortable to help me figure it out then I understand completely.”

 

Ron nodded and said “I doubt I’ll ever see the method to your madness on this, but I know you and you won’t give up on it.  I’ll help if you need me.”  Sirius agreed and the conversation moved on.

 

“As for the properties, I’m not sure.  I’d like to go to Phoenix Perch today and see what we find there.  I want to check out the house near Hogwarts and the cabin in Wales, but I don’t think I want to keep either.  I could either sale them and add the money to what I plan to disperse or gift them as well.  I don’t think I’ll know until I see them and see what kind of condition they are in.”

 

They all agreed visiting Phoenix Perch today was for the best.  As Ron, Hermione, and Harry cleaned up the mess from breakfast Sirius fire-called Andromeda and asked her if she could take Teddy for a few hours while they investigated what might be hidden at Phoenix Perch.  She agreed and came flooed over and less than an hour later the four of them were off.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco woke the next morning feeling as if a Bombarda had been aimed at his head.  He made his way to the bathroom and quickly downed a hangover and pain relief potion before making his way into the shower.  The steam and heat from the pulsing water helped wash away some of the aches and pains.  He was used to the low dull ache that always persisted but considering the traits his creature blood could have brought him he’d accept the pain.  It simply would not do to sprout feathers from his head nor for a beak to replace his mouth.  His research seemed to lead him to believe if he was closer to his mate the pain would lessen.  It could completely disappear with frequent contact but he knew that would never happen.  He had made it this long with no one the wiser and he would continue to do so.

 

He let his mind wonder as he cleaned himself.  He had a much better time last night than he had ever thought he would.  Not that he would willingly admit it to Mother or even Blaise but they were right.  He could not shut himself inside the walls of the manor to avoid the reactions his face and name pulled forth.  Life must go on and while he planned to continue experimenting and adjust potions it would no longer be something he hid behind.  Seeing his friends last night had been the death knell in his refusal to return and repeat his final year.  He knew it would not be easy but he had faced much worse before.  He had a noseless bastard living in his home.  He had fallen asleep hearing the gut wrenching screams of agony and pain.  He could handle Hogwarts and use it as a preview of how the wider world would treat him after graduation next June. 

 

Draco shut off the water with a wave of his hand and began to dry off.  He needed to let Blaise and Pansy know and plan something to do with them.  He also had to inform Mother and watch her try to contain her glee when she realized her plan had worked.  With only just over 2 weeks left until term started he could suffer through her smug knowing glances.  He dressed and called for Nippy and asked him to tell his Mother he needed to speak with her when she was free.  He then made his way towards his desk to start penning the letter to his friends.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

The four of them stood in front of a house unlike they’d ever seen.  The exterior was a light cream stone that gleamed in the sunlight.  Upon closer inspection it appeared to be marble.  There were palm trees decorated thought the grounds as well as more tropical looking plants that Harry had no idea what to call.  It looked to have at least 3 levels but it wasn’t as overwhelming as a manor would be.  Harry spotted a beautiful pool to the side of the house that he walked towards.  The beginning of it that was on the side of the house was shaped more like a river, winding and shallow.  It would be perfect for Teddy to wade around in.  The pool continued to snake its way towards the back of the house where it went wide into a freeform but rounded shape that was much deeper.  There was seating for at least 50 scattered around with several structures built in to offer shade. 

 

Without even stepping inside Harry knew this relaxing slice of paradise was exactly where he wanted to be.  He turned to tell the others and noticed they were just as entranced as he was.  He smiled and cleared his throat.  “I have no idea what the inside looks like but I don’t find I care very much.  This is my home.”

 

No one failed to notice how much meaning and emotion was behind such a simple sentence.  Harry had lived at a few different places yet he had never had a place he could completely call his own home.  He couldn’t recall the first year of his life at Godric’s Hollow and the Dursley’s was never even close to a home.  Hogwarts was the first place he felt he could call but it was never his.  So many others felt the same towards it.  Phoenix Perch he could call his own.  His cheeks had begun to hurt from smiling when he started back around the front to make his way inside. 

 

He was greeted with a small group of house elves.  “Master Potter, Master Albus ordered us to give you this upon your arrival.” The elf handed Harry a medium sized box with his name scrawled on the top. “Would you like me to show you around, sir?”

 

“Just Harry, please.  Thank you for holding on to this for me.  No, right now I think we are just going to roam a bit.  We won’t be staying long today but I will be moving in soon.  May I ask your name, please?”

 

“I am Dolly, sir.  I am Head Elf.  This is Suzy, Elle, Hetty, and Sammy.”  Dolly informed him pointing at the other four elves.  “We are Master’s personal elves.  If Master Harry wishes Dolly can call in the kitchen, grounds, and household elves for Master to meet as well.”

 

“How many elves does this property have?” Sirius asked.

 

“Phoenix Perch currently has 35 house elves, sir.” Dolly replied. 

 

Harry could see Hermione’s eye twitching so he politely greeted then dismissed the elves.  It would be much easier to sort out who did what without Hermione around to make him feel as if he was taking advantage of them.  “Well, I vote we explore at least the ground floor at least and then head back to Grimmauld before we dig into this box.”  He walked further into the entry way and was blown away all over again.  There was a double staircase leading up to the next floor.  The floors continued the marble throughout the ground floor at least but he felt confident it would be a feature that was carried on all over the house. He walked back towards the pool area and noticed the entire back wall of the house was made of sliding glass doors that disappeared as he slid them back to open the house into the deck.  The décor could use replacing.  It might have been Dumbledore’s Gryffindor pride or it might be the inspired by the name but the gold and scarlet that covered nearly every surface was just a bit much for Harry’s taste. 

 

They all explored for the next hour or so with Harry calling Dolly back once to inquire about how many bedrooms his new home offered before dismissing her again.  He had no idea when he would ever fill all 15 bedrooms but it might be fun to try.  Maybe he should plan to host Christmas this year.  It was definitely something to think about.  As they departed Harry gave one last longing look at his new home and felt a warmth like he’d never felt before knowing he would be returning soon.  For now, it was time to start unraveling Dumbledore’s last web.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the kitchen table in Grimmauld the box sat in front of them.  It was both benign and menacing at the same time.  Harry could open it and find Dumbledore had left him a letter explaining exactly what he meant but didn’t feel able to say with the chance of Ministry interference.  Or it could be another wild goose chase looking for unknown objects with no clue where to begin. Could he simply push the box in the back of his closet and pretend it never existed?  How important could this really be?  And most importantly, why did Dumbledore seem to think Harry was the one that needed to deal with it? 

 

Questions pushed aside as nothing more than the whining of a child no matter that he hadn’t actually voiced them aloud he took a deep breath and pulled the box closer to him.

 

“Harry, if you would rather open it privately and share it with us later that’s understandable.” Hermione remarked quietly.

 

“I appreciate the thought, but it’s us.  Together or not at all.” Harry replied.  He placed his hand on the box and felt a tingle of magic ripple across his hands to verify he was the one to open it.  Removing the lid, he saw a bundle of folded parchments tied together as well as an envelope with his name on it.  He pulled both from the box and opened the envelope bearing his name. 

 

_Harry,_

_My dear boy, I have no doubt you’ve defeated Voldemort and saved our world from destruction.  Well done.  I only wish I could be there to congratulate you and celebrate in person instead of being mere words on paper.  It wasn’t my wish to give you another mountain to climb after all the trials you’ve faced so far but I feel there isn’t anyone else who could give this the attention it deserves._

_This is the story of Smoke, though at this point it is incomplete, I urge you to help me tell their story.  It begins the night after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.  We came back to Hogwarts bloody and defeated.  I had never seen you so low, Harry.  The look in your eyes of despair and brokenness has haunted me ever since.  I saw you to the infirmary and left you in Poppy’s care with plans to return after you woke the next morning.  I then went to my office to mourn and think of what went wrong and how to prevent it in the future.  Just before midnight my floo flared to life and none other than Sirius Black stepped through.  The shock was quickly replaced with suspicion yet soon confirmed it was indeed him standing before me.  The tale he gave me only brought forth more questions though._

_Bear with me now, Harry, as some of this you must already know, but I feel hearing it from my side might help piece things together._

_Those of us there saw Sirius fall into the veil after Bellatrix hit him with a Stupefy.  Or did we?   Her intention was that indeed, but with the proof right in front of me it was easy to see her plan had failed.  I called Poppy to my office to have him checked out.  He bore no signs of distress or injury although his clothes showed the wear and tear one expects after a battle. We could not understand how it came to be he was standing before us._

_After explaining to Sirius what appeared to happen on our side I asked him what he remembered or if he knew where he came from.  This is where Smoke joins us.  Sirius told me he woke up in a small cottage on a bed.  He could not see and discovered he had been jinxed blind.  We later discovered he had been given healing potions while he was unconscious which explained why he showed up without a scratch on him even though his clothes were blooded and torn.  He asked many questions of what he decided to see as his rescuer but very few were answered.  They told Sirius after he had pestered them long enough to call them Smoke.  Smoke informed Sirius that they would soon allow Sirius to floo to wherever he wanted to go and would return his wand at that time but he needed to wait a little longer to let the last of the potions continue to work.  Smoke told Sirius that even though they prevented him from falling through the veil, Sirius had a deep wound on his leg that hit a serious artery.  Moving too much or putting too much weight on the leg before it had time to heal properly would prove Smoke’s efforts to save his life worthless._

_Sirius said Smoke refused say much of anything but that it was obvious they had charmed their voice to disguise their identity.  He was not touched after he awakened and was not approached closely enough to smell anything of note.  Sirius attempted to keep time but didn’t have much of a method to track it.  He guessed he was in the cottage for around an hour after waking up but was unsure how long before he had been out.  Sirius was then asked to face the wall and was blindfolded.  He was told his wand was placed on the table in the next room and that the floo would allow him to floo anywhere but would be untraceable back.  Smoke then removed the blinding jinx and before Sirius could turn to glimpse his rescuer he heard the pop of apparition._

_As you know this is when Sirius flooed to my office.  The floo was indeed untraceable no matter what spell either of us tried.  Without knowing more, we decided to wait and see what might come to pass.  We had no idea who this Smoke was or what their motivation might be.  We decided that the less that was known was better.  We would tell others he was rescued and give up some information, but Smoke would remain hidden for now._

_Poppy sent an elf to tell us you had awoken and we came down to see you.  I doubt you remember much of anything else that night other than refusing to let Sirius out of your sight.  However, I received an owl not long after walking in and informing you of what had happened.  It was a Hogwarts owl which confused me at first glance.  I excused myself and returned to my office for the second time that night.  When I got there, I checked the parchment for every jinx, charm, and dark magic I could think of.  The parchment came back completely clean.  I opened it and looked to the bottom first to confirm my thoughts and saw I was right, it was from Smoke.  It told Smoke’s side of the story as well as a few reasons why they chose this path.  They spoke of loyalty to family but desire to break away from the mold.  They heard about your loss and saw it as the time to step forward and let themselves be known as an ally.  The letter went on to explain that you had already lost so much that Smoke felt helping you maintain the last link to your family was not an option, but a requirement.  It was not explained to me how but Smoke had access to a time turner and used this to go back after learning what had happened.  They quietly stayed out of the way of the worst of the battle and claim to have assisted when it was safe to do so without getting caught.  Somehow without anyone noticing they took advantage of a portkey they had been given at some point that was linked to the cottage Sirius awoke in.  It was levitated to his wrist and activated as soon as he started to stumble back.  Smoke then activated their own portkey out of the room._

_Smoke arrived at the cottage and treated Sirius as best as they could with the potions they had thought to bring and the healing charms they knew.  After the worst of the damage was healed Sirius was released from the stupefy and from there on the story syncs up with Sirius’s side._

_Smoke requested that I did not try to contact them but promised they meant no harm.  They said they would send information as it became available to them when possible but understood if I didn’t feel comfortable acting on it.  After I finished reading the last word the paper crumbled into nothing in my hands.  I was mystified.  I had sensed nothing on this parchment yet it clearly had some kind of charm on it to self-destruct._

_This letter was both secretive and telling.    Between it and Sirius’s experience I drew a few conclusions of my own as to the possible identity of Smoke._

  1. _I felt they were a student at Hogwarts. News of what happened at the Department of Mysteries had not had time to travel far past these walls and there was the use of the school owl that delivered the letter to me._
  2. _Well versed in healing potions and/or charms. The clothes Sirius wore showed signs of serious and deep damage._
  3. _The procurement of the time turner leads me to believe the family is well liked or known to the Ministry or knows how to hide such devices from them. They are very strictly regulated so they are not something just any family would have access to._
  4. _Sirius described the cottage as bare but with enough essentials to last a few days and enough comfort to recuperate. To the best of his knowledge it appeared to be in a secluded wood when he checked out the window before leaving.  The floo being untraceable and the description of the safe house accessible by portkey points towards it being either a Death Eater safe house or a very wealthy family’s safehouse.  Possibly both._
  5. _Sirius refers to Smoke as he but you will notice I do not. Smoke could have easily altered the voice charm to make their voice sound as the opposite gender to even more disguise who they were.  I don’t know enough to rule out either option with what I know at this point._
  6. _This last one is pure conjecture and could prove to taint your search so please keep that in mind. I think you personally are very important to Smoke but I’m unsure why.  While saving any life is admirable, Smoke sat on the fence until hearing of your loss.  Smoke seemed to try to downplay their choice in saving Sirius as mere opportunity but a few lines later would mention how deep your pain and despair must be as if they had witnessed or felt it themselves._



_A couple of weeks later the rest of the notes started.  Never with any set schedule and the owls used were either Hogwarts owls or a post owl. I was unsure at first if I should risk any of our people as it could be an elaborate set up but instead put a few members of the Order there.  Smoke’s tip proved true as did the rest of them that came.  As you read through those notes you’ll see mention of some raids you remember and some you’ve never heard of.  The reason for this is simple, we were able to completely stop some raids in their tracks while others were much less bloody with the advance knowledge of them.  Smoke’s tips proved more useful than even Severus’s usually were but Severus had no idea who Smoke could be either._

_When I realized I was cursed and didn’t have much longer to live I worried about how losing the link to Smoke would affect the Order and how many lives would be lost by not being able to know where Voldemort was planning to hit next.  Smoke soon sent an owl warning me of the mission Draco Malfoy had been given and told me if I was unable to be saved they would begin passing on information to Minerva. I informed Minnie of Smoke and the assistance we were receiving from them in a letter she should have received on my death.  I told her to keep all correspondence safely hidden because one day you would request it and it was to be given to you._

_That brings us to the end of my knowledge.  I understand if you are weary to discover the identity of Smoke but feel they need to be found and celebrated.  We all worked hard in this war and saved lives but Smoke saved hundreds of lives at huge risk to themselves.  If any of the owls sent to me were intercepted by a fellow Death Eater Smoke’s death would not have been quick or painless.  I do not know if Smoke survived the war or not.  I do not feel they would come out shouting their identity if so.  They seemed to want to help not because of saving themselves, but saving you.  I wish you luck and hope you soon show the world the bravery this war has brought us instead of the destruction it left._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

Harry wordlessly handed the letter over to Hermione to read and then tore into the pile of parchments from Smoke. 

_Godric’s Hollow.  Thursday 10PM._

_Chelsea. Wednesday. Mid-morning_

_Tower Bridge.  Saturday.  11AM._

_Shere, Surrey.  Monday. 5PM.  He is sending out groups to search Surrey constantly looking for something.  Not sure what but if there is anything of importance there this is your warning._

_He plans to attack the on the first Hogsmeade weekend and plans it to be a bloodbath by sending the vilest Death Eaters he has.  All are marked so I would recommend finding and twisting a ward to recognize the Dark Mark to deny entry.  DO NOT SEND STUDENTS TO HOGSMEADE._

_Lambeth.  Tuesday.  Noon._

 

The notes went on and on in this manner.  This was extraordinary.  Whoever Smoke was obviously had their own reasons for their actions but none of that was important as how much death and destruction they stopped.  Even if they had only saved Sirius he owed them a huge debt but this?  This left no question in his mind that he had to find just who this unknown hero was. 

 

He looked up as the others had finished reading the letter saw they all felt the same.  “I don’t know exactly how I’ll figure it out, but I need to know who this is.  Maybe McGonagall’s letters give more clues.  I’ll have to contact her.”

 

“This is amazing.  I was sure Smoke was a hero when he saved me and didn’t understand why Dumbledore asked me to keep his role secret.  I see now how delicate and unknown the name had to be.  If even a whisper got out about someone helping our side it could have proven deadly.” Sirius acknowledged.

 

“Why do you feel Smoke is male?  Just the voice?” Hermione asked

 

“I don’t really know.  Yes, the voice was distinctly male and could have been charmed that way, I don’t think it was.  It just sounded muffled and garbled more so than complete fabrication.  Plus, their behavior and mannerisms just seemed more male to me.” Sirius shrugged “I could be completely off base like Dumbledore suspects, but I really don’t think I am.”

 

“I can’t help but agree whoever this chap is needs to be thanked at the least and I’d say deserves more honoring than Snape does myself.” Ron added.

 

“Keep in mind that Smoke may not want to be found and may make themselves that much harder to find.” Hermione pointed out.  She had a suspicion who Smoke could be but wasn’t going to say anything to the others.  Harry was too obsessive and would approach him without thinking it through.  Ron would blow up and refuse to help because he didn’t do it to help anyone but himself as he is a worthless prat.  She wasn’t sure what Sirius’s reaction would be.  The man owed his life to Smoke but there was a lot of history there too.  She thought it best to simply quietly investigate herself and let the others know when she had enough proof to rule him out or prove his identity. 

 

“I can understand wanting to live under the radar, but even if they don’t want the world to know, I need to know just to thank them for what they’ve done.  There is nothing in this world I could ever dream to repay them with and my thanks alone is almost insulting for all they’ve done but it’s something I must do.” Harry was vehement in his words and belief.  This mattered more than anything he had ever done.  The wizarding world wanted to paint him as a hero simply for doing what he literally had to do.  Smoke had the option to do nothing.  Instead they chose to fight at great risk to themselves.  That was a hero.  That person deserved the front page.  Not him. “I’m going to send an owl off to McGonagall, I want to see her letters as soon as possible.  I also need to inform her I’m returning after all.  If Dumbledore felt Smoke was a student I might as well track that lead down first and see what it produces.”

 

Sirius was thrilled Harry had finally started to make choices.  “Sounds great, Harry.  I’m proud of you.” He stood and hugged Harry tight.  “I’m going to pop over and pick up Teddy from Andromeda’s.  She mentioned dinner earlier so I might not be back for a while.”  He said his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron and went to the floo.  He was so proud of the man Harry was becoming and so grateful that he had the chance to see it.  Prongs, Lilyflower, and Moony would be too he knew.  He still felt the loss of his closest friends deep in his soul and knew he always would.  He’d do the best he could to honor them by helping their cubs and guiding their way. 

 

Ron felt a little guilty for being happy he had the chance to start Auror training without Harry.  There was no doubt that Harry was one of his best friends but if Harry joined with him Ron feared he’d always just be seen as Harry’s sidekick instead of someone who offered something of worth as well.  “Makes sense, mate.  I see your point and will do what I can to help from here.  Maybe we can meet up on weekends to brainstorm now and then or just have a pint at the Hog’s Head?”

 

“Without a doubt, Ron.” Harry smiled at Ron across the table.  He knew how scared Ron was of living in his shadow but he had nothing to fear.  Even if Harry had joined training with him it wouldn’t take long before Ron proved them all wrong and showed just how adept at the training he would be.  “Term starts in just a couple of weeks, why don’t the three of us spend some time relaxing at Phoenix Perch?”

 

It was agreed they’d all meet back at Grimmauld tomorrow morning after packing a few things.  They could relax and explore all Phoenix Perch had to offer and most importantly rest and just enjoy being together as they never really had been able to before.  Harry hugged his friends tightly and walked them to the floo before heading upstairs to write the letter requesting the last of Smoke’s missives. 


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed in a whirlwind.  Draco met with Pansy and Blaise both together and alone, perfected the taste aspect of the Skele-Gro and was working closer on how to remove the pain the potion caused, and today was currently waiting on Pansy outside the new café on Diagon Alley so they could get the supplies they needed for Hogwarts.  Why he showed up on time was the question he was asking himself.  The day the woman was on time was the day he streaked naked in Muggle London. 

 

He wasn’t exactly ignoring the jeers and hateful glances, but he wasn’t acknowledging them either.   If the past few years had given him anything it gave him a thick skin and an unwillingness to back down when faced with unpleasantness.  He watched the people passing while sipping his tea.  Most were content to ignore him just as he was to ignore them. 

 

“Good morning, love.” Draco looked up at voice of the perpetually late woman’s face then pointedly cast a Tempus raising his eyebrow at her.  “I know, Draco, I’m late as usual and as usual you are going to huff and puff and pretend to be annoyed with me when you actually see it as an endearing trait of mine.” Pansy winked then winked at him.  “Besides, you know I’m always going to be late yet you show up on time anyway.  What does that say about yourself do you think?  If you want to really be honest it is you wasting your own time not me.”

 

“It says I have manners and the faith that one day you might find yours as well.  I hold out hope that it will be before I bludgeon you to death with a clock but you never know.” Draco grinned and rose from his table.  “Let’s get this over with.  I have little desire to spend the entire day in Diagon being glared at.”

 

Pansy knew Draco was nervous about a few of the shops and wasn’t sure if the shopkeepers would even accept his money but she didn’t mention it.  Instead she agreed and they set off to Flourish and Blotts to add the books new to the shopping list to what they already had from last year’s attempt at their 7th year.  They then went to pick up new parchment, quills, and ink at Scribbulus, and potion ingredients at Slug & Jigger’s.  They did get a few less than pleasant salespeople, but no one turned down the pair’s gold.  “Aren’t you curious why we are supposed to get basic black robes instead of house robes?” Pansy asked.

 

Draco had held on to his temper but his nerves were thin.  He knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost it but he just managed not to snap back a reply to Pansy.  “No.  If we were meant to know before the feast, we would have been informed.  Let’s just pop into Malkin’s and get out of here.  You can join me at the manor for lunch.”  With that Draco pushed through the crowds and made his way into Madam Malkin’s.  They were both measured without much fuss and requested the robes be delivered by owl instead of waiting on them then began walking back to the apparition point to return to Malfoy Manor.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As they ate their lunch Pansy decided to bring up what had been plaguing her for a while.  After Draco’s 16th birthday he seemed to change in a way she couldn’t understand or explain away.  She knew he was facing heavy pressure from his father around that time but before his birthday each day he spent going through the motions of living.  He lost his temper over the smallest and sometimes imagined things one minute and then the fire would extinguish instantly and his eyes would look almost dead.  He was sleeping with anyone and at times she wondered if it was indeed everyone who happened to show any interest.  Then his birthday hit and while he seemed troubled, it was a different kind of trouble.  It was more like he was shocked at the realization of something than worry about when he’d be force to follow his father’s footsteps.  He stopped sleeping with anyone at all and said he needed to focus on his studies, yet he had the highest grades behind Granger.  He was still a snarky bastard, but he was different too.  She just didn’t know why and it was time to demand to know why.

 

“Tell me what happened, Draco.”  She figured the direct approach would work the best for what was sure to be a heavy conversation.  She debated calling a house elf in to request some Firewhiskey but decided to let Draco determine if this conversation called for it or not. 

 

Draco knew this was coming.  He had seen her fidget and begin to start this conversation at least 3 times in the last few times they had seen each other.  He was impressed with her self-restraint but annoyed she knew him too well for him to pass it off.  It’d just waste time and she’d convince him to tell her eventually. But what to tell?  A half-truth would suffice but he was also so tired of keeping these secrets.  If he was going to tell anyone he couldn’t chose a better confidant.  Pansy was a notorious gossip but she saw Draco and Blaise’s secrets as off limits.  He took a few more seconds to compose his thoughts and began his story.  “Did you know that Malfoy’s have Veela blood several generations back?” Pansy’s eyes widened and she shook her head.  “Neither did I until I woke up just after midnight on my 16th birthday.  Compared to other’s transitions mine was relatively painless.  It started with a pounding headache that woke me and from there to what I’d compare to a muggle flu.  I lingered in that misery for just over 2 hours and then felt as if fire was racing through my veins.  Thankfully, this didn’t last as long as the flu symptoms, but did last much longer than I liked.  After the fire came full body seizing.  How I managed to stay awake during it all is something I’ve yet to figure out but thankfully after about 15 minutes it all stopped.  I then passed out and had the most vivid dreams I’ve ever had that were filled with someone’s face and body. The next thing I knew I was awake with a raging hard-on knowing I had just dreamt of my mate.  I cursed my traitorous cock and drug myself to take a cold shower before heading to the library to see what the fuck was going on.  I then discovered that, while rare, it is possible for creature blood to bring on a small inheritance to strong wizards in the bloodline no matter how far back the creature was in the family.  Wouldn’t you know it that I’m lucky enough to qualify as a strong wizard so here we are.”

 

Pansy was floored.  She didn’t know what she expected to hear but this wasn’t even on the peripheral of her thoughts.  “I don’t even know where to begin, Draco.  Merlin, you went through all that alone?!  Why didn’t you tell us?  You know we would have helped you any way we could.” Pansy cried.  Her heart was breaking for her best friend.

 

“Pans, it took me a long time to accept it as truth for myself.  I had already pushed you and Blaise both away for the past year on top of that.  There was no way I was drawing you back in so you could help me cope with issues that were my own when I knew there was nothing that could be done about it anyway.  I still had a path to follow.  It didn’t matter that by that time joining Sir Noseless was the last thing I wanted to do.  If I wanted to get Mother out alive it was the only thing to do.  Asking you or Blaise to help me figure out my life at that point would have been dragging you both down the same path with me.  I loved you both too much to even consider it.”  Draco rose to walk over to Pansy wiping away her tears and pulling her close.  “I know either of you would have followed me down the darkest of paths if I had asked which is why I refused to do so.  It doesn’t matter now.  We all survived and are stronger for it.”

 

Pansy held Draco tighter than she ever had and began to calm.  “Well, if we are done being mushy then let’s get down to business.  Who is your mate?  How does this really affect you?  Do your parents know?  Do you have wings?  Oh Draco, please tell me you have wings.  I demand to see them.  Strip right this instant and show them to me.” She smiled lecherously at him and batted her eyelashes.

 

Draco laughed at her antics as he stood and sat back down in the chair next to her.  This Pansy was much easier to deal with than the crying Pansy.  “Thankfully with as far back as whatever ancestor it was the affects aren’t that bad.  I feel a constant pain without my mate but it’s manageable most days and when it’s unbearable a strong pain killer potion dulls the worst of it.  Physical proximity helps but contact is better for relieving it.  I do not have wings at this time and my research is contradicting itself with some books saying I never will and some saying they will only break through upon the first mating.  I haven’t noticed an allure either but I’ve not tried because trying to get other people off in the middle of a war is the least sexy thing I can think of.  I will not die without my mate, thank Merlin, but no other relationship holds any interest to me.  I think I could kiss or even have sex with others without any pain or backlash but I’ve no desire to find out if that’s true.  I want the best for my mate feel a desire to make sure they are happy and cared for but so far I’ve pushed down the desire to claim them as mine.  Seeing them with others isn’t enjoyable but I’ve yet to rip anyone’s head off.  Mother knows but I kept it from Father and see no reason to inform him of it or anything else in my life.  The day the Aurors lead him away was one of the best days of my life.  Mother thankfully doesn’t care about the need to ‘continue the Malfoy line’ that Father always spat at me so she wasn’t planning on pushing witches at me until I married and reproduced but I didn’t want to leave her in the dark either.”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your avoidance.  It can’t be that bad Draco.  Being in pain daily for pure stubbornness is madness.  Tell me who it is so we can plan how to make this happen.”  When Pansy paused Draco stood and walked to the large window that over looked the gardens.  She couldn’t remember when she had last seen him look so pensive.  She couldn’t understand why he was avoiding the question.  She had never spoken a word of gossip about him and had actually stopped it more often than not.  He was acting as if it was some major secret he had to protect.  There was no one that could be that big of a deal.  Whoever it was between her, Blaise, and a well behaved Draco they could repair any reputation or relationship.  Well, maybe except Potter.  That would be tragic and damn near impossible to fix.  Her eyes widened “Sytherin’s hairy nutsack, it’s Potter.”

 

Draco’s laughter was filled with mirth and pain.  “Indeed.  So, care to tell me how it’s not that bad again?”

 

“Well, I’m not saying it’d be easy, but I refuse to let you not even try.  There has to be a reason the two of you were always circling each other and why he spoke up for you at your trial.  Rumor has it he’s returning next week too so we’ve at least got until June to see what we’re working with and give it a shot.  What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“I don’t know, Pansy, and that’s what terrifies me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have us finally on the way to Hogwarts! Thank you all for the kind comments and the kudos. I hope you all continue to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing on the platform of 9 ¾ was a bit over whelming for Harry.  The past two weeks at Phoenix Perch with Ron and Hermione was just what they needed but going from the quiet and calm villa to the absolute chaos that was happening in front of him was astonishing.  He loaded his trunk and boarded the train.  He was making use of a glamour again to avoid the masses as well as to hopefully find an abandoned compartment to relax a bit before the train left the station.  He soon found one near the back and entered.  He couldn’t lower the blinds until Hermione joined him but he wouldn’t remove the glamour until those were pulled either.  Hermione knew him well enough that she’d recognize him from his body language alone. 

 

As he sat there waiting he reflected on the past 2 weeks at his new home.  He fell more in love with it the longer he explored and the more time he spent there.  He had received a reply back from Professor McGonagall right as they had arrived at Phoenix Perch.  Smoke’s letters in this bundle were more of the same.  He warned of raids, the taboo on Voldemort’s name, and gave away the location of several safe houses when they knew Death Eaters would be present there.  Harry’s resolve to track Smoke down only strengthened when reading the letters. 

 

He also spent time working with the goblins at Gringotts on how to disperse some of the money and properties Dumbledore had left behind.  He set up vaults for Hermione, the Weasley’s, Luna, Neville, and Teddy and deposited 25,000 galleons in each of those.  The other members of Dumbledore’s Army all received 5,000 galleons each.  For the members who had lost their lives along the way a memorial was being erected depicting them and listing their accomplishments.  Harry donated 50,000 to Hogwarts for rebuilding and remodeling that was needed after all of the destruction.  St. Mungo’s received 50,000 to go towards a ward for werewolves to be named the Remus Lupin Ward.  He donated another 50,000 to start a werewolf outreach program that required collaboration between the Ministry and St. Mungo’s.  Greyback had turned many innocent witches and wizards during the last few months of the war and there was a huge struggle to help them all.  After visiting the small cottage near Hogwarts Harry discovered it wasn’t quite small at all.  It was a rather spacious 2 story home with a huge yard.  He hired a wizarding architecture firm to renovate it into a small primary day school and named it Deerfield.  With a lot of help from Professor McGonagall he had found a Headmistress and quickly was able to set up a fund for her to use as she needed to hire teachers and for scholarships for students in need.

 

All of this filled him with a sense of accomplishment but he felt his crowning moment was the day he signed the paperwork to begin turning Eagle’s Nest into The Severus Snape Orphanage.  So many children were left behind in this war just like he was in the first one.  He wanted to make sure there was a place for them to go that was safe and where they could grow up if not knowing their parents, at least knowing love.  The renovations on it were going to take at least another month but the goblins had helped by putting him in touch with a highly recommended law firm that set up the board and began making everything legal.  He donated 1,000,000 towards the start of this venture as well as a 50,000 annuity. 

 

Staring out the window lost in his thoughts Harry didn’t even hear the door open and close when Hermione entered.  She was thankful to get the chance to complete her last year and couldn’t wait to see the castle again.  This year promised to bring forth all kinds of surprises and hopefully mend bridges that had seemed impassable this time a year ago.  She knew Ron not being a part of their life every day like he had in the past would alter the relationships of the three but was confident it would hold strong even if it wobbled a bit for the first few months.  They’d been through too much together and were so woven into the fabric of each other’s lives that they’d always be connected in one way or the other.  She felt the train begin to stir and pulled the shades while settling in.  As she turned take a seat across from Harry he smiled at her and dropped his glamour.  She returned the smile and settled in for their last ride on the Hogwarts Express.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The final ride to Hogwarts for the Slytherins was peppered with random 6th and 7th year students popping into their compartment to insult and sneer at them but they found it easy to brush off since it wasn’t unexpected.  Draco hadn’t agreed with Pansy’s plan to “bag a Potter” but that hadn’t stopped her wild planning either.  He had no intentions of going along with her.  Harry deserved more than what Draco had to offer and as far as he was aware Harry was still with Ginny Weasely.  Pansy pushed to tell Blaise and while Draco didn’t disagree there hadn’t yet been an opportunity to do so.  Perhaps after they were settled this evening in a corner of the common room behind heavy privacy spells. 

 

The quartet were currently in a carriage being pulled to the school by thestrals which sadly they now all could see.  The conversation whirled around Draco without his participation.  He was feeling extremely anxious and hoped the feast would pass quickly.  He wanted to get this day over with and shut himself inside the curtains of his bed.  Without much internal debate at all Draco had concluded that there was no longer a need to remain the hateful tosser he had been the past 7 years.  Malfoy was dead and gone and it was time to introduce Draco people other than his small group of friends.  He was sure he’d face suspicion and doubt but keeping up a façade he no longer needed was pointless. 

 

They had finally reached the castle and began walking towards the Great Hall.  “I suppose we sit with the rest of the Slytherins?” Pansy asked them.   The room looked the same as it always had.  Large table at the front with professors slowly making their way to their seats and the four long house tables pointed the opposite way.  No one had come up with a satisfactory reason for why they weren’t to purchase new Slytherin robes so her confusion was understood.  The three agreed and made their way to the end of the table.

 

“Death Eater scum shouldn’t be allowed back in the school.  You’d better watch your back, Malfoy.”  Draco rolled his eyes at the passing Ravenclaw.  Expected or not you’d think they could at least come up with decent insults and threats. 

 

“10 points from Ravenclaw, Miss Fawcett.  I will not let hatred and anger fester in my school.”  Headmistress McGonagall said as she passed on her way to the head table.  Albus might have ignored the way the Slytherins were treated in the past but she refused to do so.  There were many reasons so many had joined the ranks of the Death Eaters over the years but his refusal to stop the blatant favoring of other houses didn’t help.  She turned and acknowledged the surprised faces of the Slytherins.  “Glad to see you all made it back.  Settle in, sorting should start soon.”  With that she made her way to the head table and took her seat.  She had a long road ahead of her to change the deep seated views but she was determined to try. 

 

The incoming first years were sorted and the feast began.  She looked over the tables and her heart ached at the empty spaces that had in the past held students that were lost in battles and raids along the way. The house system was broken in her view.  She saw the need for it and didn’t want to abolish it by any means, but there needed to be something to break up the exclusion that each house had to the other.  She was hopeful that her plans with the 8th years would spark a shakeup.

 

With the feast ending she stood and walked to the podium to begin her announcements.  “Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I hope you’ve all enjoyed the feast and I know you are eager to get to your dorms and unpacked so I’ll keep this as short as possible.  The list of banned items has now grown to number 743 and includes most of the Weasley products I’m positive none of you have hidden in your trunks.” She smiled knowing that even without the Weasley twins in residence they would always plague her sanity.  She refused to admit she had favorites but those two Lions were among hers.  “It is updated by Mr. Filch as needed.  You can find this list outside his door on the 1st floor. I have few new professors to introduce to you before I dismiss you.  Please join me in welcoming Professor Charlie Weasely as our new Head of Gryffindor and Care of Magical Creatures professor.”  She paused to join the applause.  Hagrid would remain as keeper of grounds and keys but she could no longer allow him to teach students.  His class sizes continued to shrink and while a few students sat for their N.E.W.T. none continued past his O.W.L. classes.  Charlie had been looking for something to keep him closer to home and she couldn’t think of a better Head of House to replace her.  He was young enough to relate to them and hopefully help them heal.  “Also joining us this year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Allison Smith.” She again paused for the applause.  Allison was a former Auror from the States. She would be fair to all houses as a fresh pair of eyes.  “And finally, filling our Transfiguration opening, Professor Gemma Farley.”  Gemma was a Slytherin and former prefect who excelled in her teaching.  “While Professor Slughorn will remain as our potions professor he is stepping down as Slytherin Head of House and Professor Farley will be taking over for him.”  The applause and shouts of cheer from the Slytherin table was nearly deafening.  Most of the students remembered Gemma and how fair and caring she had been as a prefect.  When she approached Horace with the idea of him stepping down he grabbed on to the idea like it was a tin of his cherished crystallized pineapple.  He wanted to retire completely but she somehow managed to convince him to stay another year or two while she looked for a replacement. 

 

Now it was time to bring down the hammer, so to speak.  She had spoken to all of her professors earlier in the week and let them know turning a blind eye to bullying would not be acceptable this year or ever again.  She knew there were more than a few former Death Eaters and Death Eater supporters sitting in the Great Hall right now.   She refused to allow vigilante justice within the walls of her school.  She also knew Mr. Potter and Miss Granger faced a difficult road.  “One last announcement before I release you to your common rooms and dorms.  I hope you are all listening closely as the punishments will be extreme for any infractions to the rules I am about to explain.  In the past there has been a blind eye turned to the bullying, the bitterness, and the sometimes hatred that has gone on here.  There will be no more.  I do not care what side of the war you believed in or fought for.  The war is over.  There were deep losses on both sides and I will not tolerate hearing that loss is acceptable because to quote an unwise Hufflepuff I overheard earlier ‘Death Eaters deserve pain’.  I disagree vehemently.   No one deserves pain.  There is not a single convicted student in this room.  You are not the judge to decide vengeance should be taken.  I will warn you only this once.  After hours and hours of research and collaboration with your professors, Aurors, and Unspeakables as well as cooperation from the castle herself there is now a new ward in place.  This ward recognizes intent and spellwork.  If you cast any spell towards another student that triggers this ward your wand will be allowed to cast it, however, it will then wrap a reflecting shield around you that will send it back to you.  You will also be trapped inside the shield.  The closest professor will be alerted when the ward is triggered and upon their arrival the student will be released from the ward and escorted to my office.  You will receive one warning and one warning only before you are expelled.  I need not remind you that students who are expelled have their wands broken.  I do not care what house you reside in as the favoritism that has ran rampant is gone.  We are all survivors of tragedy.  Do not make me regret placing my faith in you to rise above and move forward.” 

 

As Minerva looked out over the hall she noticed many different emotions flickering across faces.  Disbelief, anger, pride, acceptance, and what touched her the most was the relief she saw on the faces of not only the Slytherins but several from the other houses as well.  “Now, I have trust you will take my words to heart and think before acting rashly.  Tomorrow starts your classes so it is best you get to bed for a good night of rest now.  I do ask that the 8th years stay behind as I need to escort you to your new dorms and explain a few things to you.  The rest of you are dismissed.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was floored with how strict and proactive Professor McGonagall was being.  He didn’t doubt that without this ward there would be retribution seekers attacking in the halls and abandoned classrooms.  He was curious about the new dorms she mentioned since he trusted Hermione to take care of their shopping list and hadn’t seen the note about black robes instead of house robes.  He hadn’t even noticed the robes he was currently wearing did not denote a house.  He just put them on when handed them by Hermione.  He glanced around the few remaining in the Great Hall.  There weren’t that many of them.  Hermione and him were joined by Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Pavati from Gryffindor.  Slytherin had the next highest return rate with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott. Next came Hufflepuff with Justin Finch-Feltchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott.  Ravenclaw was only met with Padma Patil, Morag MacDougal, and Stephen Cornfoot.  He nodded in acknowledgement to a few and stood to step closer to Professor McGonagall when she indicated for them to come closer. 

 

Minerva had hoped more from this year would return but was happy that all the houses were represented.  “Good evening.  I have several things to discuss with you all but we will do it from your new common room instead of here in the Great Hall.  If you will follow me I will lead you there.”  Minerva began leading them and explaining how in the remodel they had built a new dorm that overlooked the courtyard for prefects and remodeled two of the rooms set aside for visiting professors and family members for the purpose of housing the Head Boy and Head Girl.  They decided to use the prefect’s area this year as housing for the 8th year students and would open it and the new rooms for the Heads next year.  When they reached the door Minerva turned to the gathered students to inform them how to access the rooms.  “This area is meant for 8th years only.  No one except yourself and staff may enter these rooms as it will be keyed to your magical signature.  I am going to open the door and as you pass through I will cast a spell towards you and the doorway to allow you entry.  After the spell is cast please continue on into the common room where the rest of us will meet you shortly.”

 

One by one they stepped to the door and paused as McGonagall cast the spell towards them.  Hermione was impressed by the creative entrance.  She had never thought passwords were very secure and it would be nice to be able to relax knowing no one could sneak in to cause trouble.  After she had been added to the wards protecting their new area she walked into the common room and looked around.  It was in the shape of a large rectangle with a loft area above that looked to house their rooms.  The seating area boasted two large windows with cushy looking window seats that over looked the courtyard below.  There was a sunken area between the entryway and the windows that had a large U-shaped dark grey sectional couch with pillows of various shades of purple and green.  The couch faced a large fireplace that was already lit.  There was a coffee table in the middle of the couch and a few bean bags dotted around in the sunken area as well.  At the other end of the ground floor she saw a kitchen area, a large rectangular table on one side of the room, and 5 smaller round tables closer to the large window on that side of the room that looked perfect for studying.  As she walked over for a closer look she spotted a small bathroom.  She noted 3 staircases leading upstairs, one near the kitchen area and the other two on each side of the living room area.  It was lovely and she couldn’t wait to see what the upstairs offered. 

 

Finally, Professor McGonagall entered and began to speak.  “I have quite a bit to say so why doesn’t everyone take a seat?”  She waved her hand towards the couch and conjured herself a chair by the fire.  “I think the rumor I heard the most was that you were all to be resorted and split up.  As you can see, that isn’t true.  We felt as adults you all deserved a little more leeway than most students and felt this dorm would assist in that.  You will always be a member of your house and should pride yourselves in that but you will no longer earn or lose points for them.  You are a no longer just a Slytherin or Hufflepuff.  You are an adult and I urge you all to work together in helping me break down the walls that currently are holding all the houses apart.  Mr. Nott, when you look at Mr. Cornfoot now you simply see him as a Ravenclaw that you have shared a few classes with.  It is my hope that before long you forget the house lines and simply see him as a classmate.  Maybe someone you can study potions with or play a game of chess with.  If the school can see the 18 of you walking to classes together, laughing, talking, and letting the past remain in the past it will help us all.  You each bring something to the table someone else can learn and benefit from and vice versa you all have something to learn from everyone.”  She looked around the room and saw her message appeared to be sinking in.  It wasn’t going to be quick, but she was sure that this group of young men and women would make her proud before the school year was out.  “Now, on to the rules and class information.  Most of you were here last year so some of the knowledge is already there.  The exception to this is your Defense Against the Dark Arts class returns to replace Dark Arts.  With that in mind classes for you all are going to run quite differently.  I must first ask if any of you are wishing to attend Muggle Studies?” she inquired.  Everyone shook their heads so she carried on, “Great, you are all welcome to sit the N.E.W.T. for it if you wish but that does make scheduling much easier.  I recommend you all get a parchment and quill and copy down this schedule as it might apply to you.   Keep in mind most are giving up their free time to squeeze these lessons with your year in so please be polite and respectful by showing up on time.”  With that she waved her wand and a chart appeared in on the wall next to her with the list of classes.

Monday

| 

Tuesday

| 

Wednesday

| 

Thursday

| 

Friday  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Free

| 

Transfiguration

| 

Free

| 

DADA

| 

Ancient Runes  
  
COMC

| 

Free

| 

Free

| 

DADA

| 

Free  
  
Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch  
  
Free

| 

Free

| 

Arithmancy

| 

Free

| 

Herbology  
  
Potions

| 

Astronomy @ midnight

| 

Charms

| 

Free

| 

Free  
  
 

“History of Magic is not being offered as a class but as you can see you have plenty of free periods to study independently and I dare say you will learn more on your own than if you took the class.  I will be your Transfiguration professor and we are bringing in a Professor to instruct you in Defense but otherwise your professors will remain the same as the other students.  The 8th year Defense class will be held in a different classroom than it is currently taught due to scheduling difficulties so I will have you meet your Professor in the Great Hall after breakfast on the first Thursday morning of your classes.

 

Please make good use of your free periods to study and complete homework.  If you are caught up on both, might I recommend asking your professors if there is a younger year that could use a tutor or other assistance.  Today is Wednesday and while the rest of the students will start classes tomorrow morning you all will not start classes until Monday.  This is to give you each time to get to know each other and settle in.  You will be spending the majority of your time with each other so use this time to iron out the rough spots.”

 

Draco groaned to himself.  Living in the same dorm and classes with Harry without giving in and approaching him might be the death of him.  Pansy would certainly take advantage of this in her scheming plans.

 

“Next, you surely have taken notice of some of the features of your new living area but I will point out a few things you haven’t seen yet.  Above us in the loft area accessed by these stairwells,” she pointed to the areas Hermione had noticed earlier “along the longer walls, you will find 10 bedrooms, 5 along each side. Each bedroom can comfortably sleep up to 4 students and has a small toilet attached to it.  The loft area wraps around and along the shorter halls you will find one end features a bathroom.  There is a tub that is a bit larger than the one in the previous prefect’s bathroom as well as 10 shower stalls. As for room assignments, you can make those choices yourselves.  Co-ed is acceptable as I’m not under the illusion that keeping rooms to the same gender cuts down on any sexual activity.” She stared pointedly at Seamus who was basically sitting in Dean’s lap by this point.  There was quiet laughter as Seamus blushed but he refused to move. 

 

“As you also no doubt noticed there is a kitchen to the rear of the room.  You are all welcome to make use of this at any time but please be courteous to others with its use.  I understand that a few of you are superb cooks and I personally know one of you is a most accomplished baker.” She winked at Harry.  He spent much of his time at Grimmauld baking to keep his mind off things.  Her personal favorite was his lemon bars and she hoped he made a batch soon.  “You are welcome to eat here as much as you would like and can request food from the house elves as well.  I do ask that at least a few of you attend dinner with us in the Great Hall through the week as that is when any announcements will be made and report them back to your classmates if so.  The fireplace behind me is set up with a partial connection to the floo network.  You can floo out but not in and it cannot accept or make fire calls.  Your curfew is 11PM.  You are all adults and therefore can come and go from the grounds as you please.  If you will return late and risk missing your curfew I urge you to seek a room in Hogsmeade as breaking rules with as much freedom as you’ve all been given will require strict punishments.  Alcohol is allowed to be consumed within this dormitory only.  You are not to be found wondering the halls hungover or participating in drunken activities.  Stock up on hangover potions and practice your sobering charms, ladies and gentlemen.” 

 

Minerva chuckled to herself.  She hadn’t seen this group so quiet ever before.  “You are welcome, and even encouraged, to return to your house common rooms if you wish to visit.  You do not need to wear the uniform though, just the plain black school robes that you should have purchased.  As long as it isn't inappropriate you can wear your own casual clothing beneath your robe.  The password for 8th year entry into any common room is ‘Moving Forward’, do not take advantage of the fact that this allows you to enter another house’s common room.  If reported, you will be cleaning bedpans without magic for the rest of the school year.

 

With that, I will leave you. As with classes you are not required to join us for meals in the Great Hall until Monday, although you are welcome to do so if you wish.  I bid you good night and point your attention to the box on the kitchen counter.  I think you’ll find the contents interesting.”  With that she turned and left the room.  It had been a long day and she was ready for a glass or two of scotch before turning in for the night. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hit a snag on where I wanted the story to go and where the story was taking me. By the time I worked out that snafu I discovered my charger cord was missing and my laptop was dead. Amazon Prime to the rescue! Hope you like this chapter and I'll have at least one or two more uploaded in the next few days. Thank you for the kind comments and kudos! It helps to know I'm not completely screwing up on this first attempt at fanfiction.

The so called 8th years were unsure what to do with all the information they had been given.  Where did they start first?  Checking out the rooms above?  Seeing what was in the box McGonagall mentioned?  Studying the class schedule to figure out how much they wanted to take on?  No one moved or spoke for at least a minute after the headmistress left the room.  Pansy decided enough was enough and rose to check the box.  A bedroom was a bedroom and could wait at least another few minutes.  Her curiosity always got her in trouble and what could be in the box was nagging at her.  She walked back to the table and took the letter from the top of the box.  After reading the letter she removed the lid and began cackling. 

 

“What’s in the box, Pans?” Blaise asked. 

 

Pansy cleared her throat and read the note aloud.  “Students, it is our hope you use the items inside to begin to repair and broker new relationships. It has been said ‘If something bad happens you drink in an attempt to forget; if something good happens you drink in order to celebrate; and if nothing happens you drink to make something happen.’  Be responsible and we will see you on Monday. – Your professors” She then held up 2 large bottles of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey adorned with bows.  “There’s a load of potion bottles at the bottom of the box too.”  She placed the bottles on the table and looked back in the box.  “Let’s see….there’s at least 20 hangover potions, a handful of pain killer potions, and –“ She gasped “No fucking way.  Draco, come here, is this what I think it is?”

 

Hermione watched Draco walk over to Pansy and wondered when and how she could possibly get him alone to feel him out about her suspicions.  “Shit.  Why would they give us to us?” Hermione heard Draco exclaim.  She watched as he turned and noticed the large vial of clear liquid and quickly understood the astonishment.  That was a huge portion of Veritaserum.   She let out a low whistle. 

 

“Anyone care to help out those of us who are shit at potions?”  Seamus inquired. 

 

“Seamus, it’s Veritaserum.  And enough to last a very long time, it’d seem.” Hermione answered him.  “What do they expect us to do with it?”

 

“Come on, ‘Mione, we might be able to coexist for the school year without killing each other but it would take a miracle for us to suddenly trust each other.”  Harry pointed out and noticed nodding of most agreeing with him.  “My guess is they expect us to get drunk and spill our secrets to each other so we all feel vulnerable and off kilter.  Hard to hate someone when you know they’ve tossed off to Snape in a bikini.”  He winked and laughed. 

 

“A strange fetish to admit to, Potter.  Got anything else you’d like to share?”  Blaise joked.

 

“Call me Harry.  I suggest if we are going to all live, attend classes, and eat together, we might as well be on a first name basis.  Plus, I kind of hate Zabini, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know Blaise.”  Harry was sincere in his offer.  He knew the hostility would continue if they all stubbornly stuck to spitting last names at each other.  “And you’d have to get either the Firewhiskey or the Veritaserum in me before I admit my actual fetishes.” Harry smirked. 

 

Everyone except Draco laughed at the exchange.  Thankfully no one, mind Pansy, noticed this fact.  Draco couldn’t tell if Harry was flirting with Blaise or just joking.  He knew all kinds of pointless facts about him that he could learn from afar, but he didn’t know how he interacted with his friends.  “Well then in that case, Harry, what do you suggest we do?” Draco smiled widely.  He nearly shivered at how good it felt to finally call Harry by his name outside of his thoughts. 

 

Harry nearly startled at seeing Draco’s smile aimed at him.  He couldn’t remember single time he’d seen Malfoy smile at anyone without lacing it with mockery and scorn.  Maybe that was the point?  Malfoy was an arsehole but Draco seemed as if he could be decent if given the chance. “I recommend we go upstairs and pick out rooms, change into something more comfortable, then come back down here and play a drinking game or two, Draco.” Harry smiled back at him. “It’s not like any of us have to get up early in the morning.”

 

They all seemed to agree and began discussing who wanted to room together.  Neville and Hannah asked for a room alone as did Dean and Seamus.  Justin and Ernie invited Stephen to join them in a room and Pansy offered for Susan and Morag to join her and Millicent in a room.  Padma and Pavati requested a room alone together leaving 5 rooms empty with Harry, Hermione, Draco, Theo, and Blaise remaining.  They each decided to take advantage of having a room to themselves and walked upstairs to change and pick out the rooms.  Harry took the first door he came to and Hermione took the one next to him.  Neville and Hannah had climbed the stairs behind them and followed suit by taking the next room they came to.  Dean and Seamus took the one after that and Padma and Pavati finished out that side of rooms. 

 

On the opposite side and across from Harry’s room was Draco’s room.  Next was Blaise’s room, then Theo, then there was the girl’s room, finishing out with the boy’s room. 

 

Ten minutes later found most of them back downstairs lounging on the couch and bean bags.  Justin, Ernie, and Stephen decided to stay in their room and the Patil twins decided to get some sleep and join the next time.  The Gryffindors (and Hannah) all changed into pajamas while the Slytherins remained in the clothes they had worn upstairs to begin with. 

 

“You’re running this show, Harry.  So, what do you suggest we play?”  Seamus questioned as Dean brought over the Firewhiskey and shot glasses.

 

“Who said I know what I’m doing?  I’m just looking forward to getting pissed and watching you all make fools of yourselves.” Harry laughed.  “Well, considering we are supposed to get to know each other better, we could address the preconceived ideas we all harbor.  Anyone ever play Most Likely?” There were a few nods around the room, but most seemed unfamiliar with the game.  “It’s a pretty straightforward game and easy to catch on.  We all write down something on a slip of parchment that we think someone is likely to do.  We then mix them up and take turns reading them out.  For example, one might state ‘Most likely to run through the Great Hall starkers’, we then each quickly point at who we think that could most likely apply to.  For every finger pointed at you, you must take a shot.  You don’t have to vote if you are unsure, there’s no penalty.  Since the shots can add up quickly, we can just let the shots sit in front of us at the table and take them as we feel comfortable.  Gives us time to talk and get to know each other too during the game without getting black out drunk in 4 rounds.  If you don’t have a shot on the table you are welcome to drink one anyway.  It’s really just a simple game to see what others think of you, true or not.”

 

“I like it better than bearing my soul via Veritaserum Truth or Dare.  Let’s do it.” Millicent agreed.

 

They all summoned a quill and parchment and wrote down their entry.  “I’ll clear the table off and get the shots ready.  Join me, Potter?” Pansy drawled.

 

“Harry.  Sure, we can start with about 40 I guess.  I don’t know that we’ll make it through everyone’s tonight as late as it is and with as many of us playing.  A few of us could end up passed out quickly depending on what everyone has chosen.”

 

“Would you be likely to run through the Great Hall starkers, Potter?” Pansy smiled in question while they moved the glasses and Firewhiskey to the table in the middle of the couch. 

 

“Harry.  It would depend on quite a few things, Pansy.  Would you?”

 

Pansy winked and replied “Who says I haven’t already?” She then took a seat and pulled Harry down next to her.  “Potter, take a seat. Let’s get the party started.” 

 

“Are you ever going to call me Harry?”  He sat down next to her and motioned everyone to gather round.

 

“We’ll see, Potter.  We’ll see.”  Pansy grabbed a slip out of the pile in the middle when everyone got comfortable and read “Most likely to be found in the library. Oh, that’s completely boring.” She sighed.

 

Hermione faced five fingers, Theo faced four, and Susan faced one.  “Shocking, Hermione can be found in the library!” Neville exclaimed.  “I’ll pick next, most likely to be found snogging in the castle.”  Fingers quickly started flying.  Pansy had the fingers of Draco, Blaise, Theo, Millicent, Susan, and Morag pointed her way.  Harry was targeted by Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hannah.

 

Blaise cocked his head and looked at Harry in confusion.  “Harry?  Do you guys understand the meaning of the word snog?  There’s no way it wouldn’t have been all over the castle if Harry was snogging in the alcoves.”

 

Hermione threw back another of her shots and laughed.  “Oh, if you only knew how many times I’ve found Harry wrapped around someone on Prefect rounds.  We’ve all caught him at some point or heard him complain about me giving him a detention after catching him after curfew on his lustful expeditions.”

 

“Oh Merlin, remember when you caught him with that Slytherin bloke in 5th year?  I thought Ron was going to explode he was so upset.” Seamus chimed in.

 

“Weasley was mad because Harry is gay?”  Theo puzzled. 

 

Harry shook his head as he finished his 3rd shot, “Bisexual.  No, he was angry because I ‘let a snake defile me’ or some such bullshit.  I don’t think he’ll ever see past house lines.”  He sighed and continued “Little did he know I brought that snake up to the dorm a time or two under my cloak right under his nose.”

 

Pansy liked this side of Harry.  She’d always seen him as too straight laced and uptight.  Maybe there was more hope to the hopeless situation than she knew.  She glanced over and made eye contact with Draco.  He was not a fan of this conversation in the least.  Most of the others wouldn’t notice his tightly clenched jaw or angry glare. “Potter, good to know I’m not alone in my wicked ways.”  She took a shot and decided a change of topic would be the best route to go before Draco gave himself away.  Hopefully the next selection would be harmless.  “Millie, why don’t you pick next?”

 

Millicent was happy blending in to the background.  She didn’t dislike being around others, but she didn’t like being noticed or having attention brought to her.  She was able to learn many things this way as most disregarded her presence.  She felt all the eyes in the room turn to her waiting for her to pick the next slip of parchment and it made her skin crawl.  She took a deep breath to calm herself and pushed through the unease.  She had decided this year was going to be different.  She wanted the close and easy friendships she had seen so many of her classmates make.  She no longer wanted to be the girl everyone forgot was around.  She pasted a smile on her face and reached to the pile.  “Most likely to blow up the potions lab.”  There.  She did it.  Salazar’s balls, she did it.  Such a small victory filled her with so much pride as she told herself that she’d continue with the small victories until she was sure she’d overcome the larger ones. 

 

Everyone in the room laughed and pointed to Neville.  “I can’t help it!  I’m actually not that bad when Snape isn’t breathing down my neck telling me how terrible I am.  I’d never get an O or even an E but I’m confident I’d get an A if not for him.”  He pulled his 12 shots towards him shaking his head.  “I might be the one running around starkers before long if I have to take all of these right now.”

 

Hannah laughed and pulled a few her way.  “It’s ok love, I’ll assist you.  I don’t think there’s a rule against that and if there is I don’t care.”  She placed a kiss on his lips and smiled at him.  She was glad she listened to him and came down instead of going to bed.  While she wasn’t sure any of them would ever be lifelong friends, she could see the benefit of getting to know each other. 

 

The game continued for the next hour and a half with all kinds of stories being told and secrets being revealed.  It was discovered that if you wanted a secret kept, you could tell Hermione.  If you wanted it to get out and hear it as gossip the next day, you’d want to tell Blaise.  Draco and Hermione split the votes for most likely to go into politics.  Harry had every finger pointed his way for most likely to break a rule and found himself pleasantly tipsy rather quickly. 

 

They decided to call it a night around 2AM and most walked away feeling like McGonagall’s goals were more attainable than they had just few hours prior.  It would be an interesting year one way or the other, that was for sure.   


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was certain being trampled by a herd of hippogriffs would feel better than he currently did. He cracked his eyes open to the nightstand next to his bed and saw, like always, Hermione thought of everything.  He reached for and downed the hangover potion as quickly as his body allowed and then laid in bed letting it soothe away the worst of his symptoms.

 

Last night was still surprising to him.  He had never had a problem with other houses exactly.  It was more that he had a problem with certain people in houses.  If someone had told him when he was in his 6th year that he’d spend an enjoyable night drinking and socializing with the group that he had last night willingly he’d transport them to St. Mungo’s himself.  He’d even enjoyed himself and looked forward to doing it again.  Ron would no doubt call him barmy when he heard about it. 

 

As he felt the last of his hangover leaving he started thinking about Smoke once again.  The elusive person had not been far from his mind since the day he read Dumbledore’s letter.  He had no clue how to go about finding out who it was or what might help track them down.  He had debated simply writing a letter for Luna to publish in The Quibbler explaining just how much the wizarding world owed Smoke and urging them to come forward.  Upon further thought he realized that even though that was the easiest route, it could prove fatal as well.  There were still a handful of rouge Death Eaters out and if any suspected who it might be they could be killed.  On top of that, Smoke might not like the notoriety.  They hadn’t come forward themselves and short of being killed in the final battle that seemed to be the case.  Harry couldn’t fault them for that.  He hated that every tidbit about him was reported as if it was the world’s right to know.  For now, he’d wait and listen.  Hopefully by Christmas he’d at least have a few more hints.

 

With a sigh he climbed out of bed and gathered his things for a shower.  He figured he could take advantage of the freedoms they had been given and finally get a few decent sets of clothes.  Hermione would probably join him, but he’d also invite the others along if they wanted to go.  Maybe they could make a day of it and have dinner out at a nice restaurant to relax as well.  Couldn’t hurt to ask at least.  He made his way to the shower with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco wasn’t fairing as well across the hallway.  Unlike Harry, he didn’t have a Hermione to anticipate his agony this morning and had forgotten to grab a potion on his way up last night.  Nevertheless, he was feeling pretty good all things considered.  He gingerly rolled out of bed and dug in his trunk for one of his own pain relief potions.  As he swallowed it he reflected on everything that had been revealed at the feast and after last night.  To say he felt relief was an understatement.  He had no doubt someone would attempt to curse him sooner rather than later, but after hearing about the ward and the sincerity in McGonagall’s voice as she spoke he was confident it wouldn’t be tolerated. 

 

He made his way to the desk in his room and began writing down what classes he wished to take this year.  He could finally focus on what he wanted out of life and not what was expected from him by his father.  Draco had spent countless hours brewing with Severus over the years and adored potions.  The two of them had been very close and Severus was impressed with Draco’s knowledge and thirst for more in his field. He’d already improved a handful, had ideas for a few others, and was close to perfecting a brand-new potion he had come up with on a late night sitting up with the man.  There was no doubt that if he had lived Draco would apprentice under him for his Mastery.  Now though?  Who would take him on?  Was it even worth it? 

 

He put his quill down and rubbed his eyes.  Focus.  He couldn’t control other’s opinions or actions.  He didn’t even know how he’d be received for trying for a Potions Mastery at this point.  Graduation was a long way off and there was no need to borrow troubles.  He picked back up his quill and began writing his class list again.  He was taking everything offered except Care of Magical Creatures.  Even with a new professor he had no desire to start that class back up again.  With that decided he made his way towards the showers to start his day. 

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione had been awake in the common room for almost an hour when she saw Harry head towards the showers upstairs.  She smiled and waved at him and went back to her quiet thoughts.  She had noticed Draco’s behavior last night towards Harry.  She didn’t let on and didn’t plan to at this point.  It could be nothing more than curiosity, but it felt much more possessive than that.  So for now, she’d sit back and observe. 

 

She was still pretty confident that Draco was in fact Smoke.  Approaching him and asking outright would get nothing but a blank look and a denial she was sure.  Best to let that conversation wait at least a few weeks until they all got a little more comfortable with each other.  There was really no rush to solve the mystery and it was better to be patient and wait for results even if the urge to know was strong.  She knew it’d never cross Ron’s mind, but Harry might start piecing it together soon, so she’d have to watch that.  She could subtlety guide him in other directions and encourage his investigation of other people for now.    

 

“Morning Hermione, what are you up to?” Hermione looked up and smiled at Neville as he sat across from her on the couch. 

 

“Morning Nev, not much.  Just about to send my owl off to McGonagall with my classes. Have you got any plans for the day?” 

 

“Not really.  Hannah is doing something today with Susan and I haven’t really made a decision what to do yet.  Figured I’d wait to see what everyone else gets up to and maybe tag along if someone decides to get into something.”

 

Hermione nodded and noticed Harry making his way down from upstairs.  “Good morning, Harry.  What are your plans for the day?”

 

Harry sank down on the couch next to Hermione and chuckled at the parchments littered with notes and schedules on the table in front of him.  Trust Hermione to figure out the best class load and study schedule as soon as she possibly could.  If he was the Slytherin hiding in Gryffindor, she was the Ravenclaw.  “Well, I assume you are going to hand me a parchment with a list of classes you think I should take and we going to fight over that.  After a few minutes you’ll give in and tell me I don’t take my education seriously enough and should add more classes.  You’ll be a bit cross until I smile at you and then you’ll cave with the concession that if I was only taking those few classes I had better focus and do them well.  Then I thought we’d go shopping as I could use more than the two outfits I have that fit if we are to wear them under our robes.  We could see if anyone wants to join us and maybe do dinner out or maybe hit up a club or something?”

 

Hermione knew Harry had described the way his class selection would go exactly as he said it would and refused to be too offended.  After all this time they each other as well as they knew themselves.  “Ok, fine.  I concede that you have summarized our likely conversation, but I do think you should take more classes than I know you are going to pick.  As long as that is on record we can move on.  Where are you wanting to go shopping?  Muggle or wizarding clothing?” 

 

While the two of them were talking the others had made their way downstairs.  “Shopping?  What kind of shopping are we talking?”  Pansy asked. 

 

Harry was finishing up his class list as he looked up and smiled at her wishing her a good morning.  “I need clothes.  Hermione got me a few outfits last year before we took off, but they got a real rough treatment being repeatedly worn and hit with cleaning charms so much.  I think one more might tear them apart.  Did you guys want to join?  I know I need at least one or two decent robes, but I prefer muggle clothes, so I’ll spend more time focusing on that.”

 

While most of the purebloods had indeed purchased muggle clothing before, it was generally the high-end variety.  That didn’t seem to be Harry’s aim so several of the group members were curious.  They all sat around discussing what they needed to accomplish before classes started up on Monday and in the end, it was a group of Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Theo, and Blaise that decided to go together.  The others agreed to meet them later that night at The Dragon’s Lair.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“What?!  Twenty galleons?!  That’s all?  Seriously, what’s the catch?” Draco cried.  The Slytherins were in awe of the vast amount of selections the store held as well as how cheap the products were.  While Harry and Hermione were amused with their disbelief at the first two stores they stopped in, the two were now at the point of merely rolling their eyes and moving on to the next rack of clothes. 

 

“Yes, Draco, we discussed this less than an hour ago.  Clothes here don’t have to be custom made unless you want to spend the extra money for a personal tailor.  Mass production keeps costs low.  Remember?”  Hermione grumbled.  She muttered under her breath something about how she was beginning to doubt the house of the snakes held any intelligence.  She wasn’t sure how a quick shopping trip to grab Harry a few outfits had turned into such a huge excursion.  She thought she’d be the one dragging him into more than one store, so he at least had a variety of styles and options.  Instead, the Slytherins had fallen in love with simple muggle clothing stores.  So far, they had been to 4 different stores and were currently in a huge shopping mall in London. 

 

Harry chuckled but had to agree.  Surely it wasn’t that surprising after as many items as the purebloods had snagged.  “And while we can happily point you in that direction, it is not on the agenda for the day.”  He was exhausted.  He only had plans to grab a few casual outfits to wear under his school robes and maybe one or two dressier shirts he could pair with a nice pair of trousers.  However, once the Slytherins started shopping, they were impossible to stop it seemed.  Harry now had 4 bags of clothes for school, 2 bags of button up shirts and expensive trousers he was sure he’d never really need to wear, and another 3 bags he wasn’t even sure what they contained.  He was done and said as much to the group. 

 

Pansy couldn’t hide her amusement at how frustrated the pair was.  Sure, she could have warned both that shopping wasn’t a quick trip for any of them but an all-day event, but she decided to see instead how far they were willing to indulge the whims of others.  Draco and Blaise could happily spend all day in this monstrosity of a building looking in every corner of every store and still want to do more shopping afterwards.  She had to admit, a lot of the clothing wasn’t terrible.  There were a few outfits for her she had stuffed in Draco’s mountain of clothes.   Plus, it was nice to be over looked by people walking by.  The public outcry hadn’t been as bad for her as it had been for some, but she still faced a lot of vitriol from the wizarding world.  Not one person glared, spat, or yelled at her so far.  A few even smiled at her as they walked past. 

 

As she walked around the store pondering all of this she spotted what she had been told was called a mannequin sporting a pair of leather pants she knew would look amazing on Potter and smiled mischievously.  “Potter, I’ll make you a deal.  I pick out one more outfit for you and you wear it tonight and I’ll get you out of this place as soon as the sale is final.”  She had spotted a shirt earlier that would look marvelous with the skin-tight pants.  Draco would kill her she was sure, but it’d be worth it to see his face and Potter’s reaction when he saw just want she had picked out. 

 

Harry did not even care if she picked out a purple tutu at this point.  He had tried to convince the group to leave for the past hour and his pleas were falling on deaf ears.  “Done.  Grab it and I’ll meet you at the register.”   He wasn’t giving her time to realize he wasn’t trying it on in the store since a resizing charm would take care of any issues on that front.  He saw the shoulders slump of Draco and Blaise and pushed down the guilt he felt for bringing the shopping to an end.  They could always come back another time.  He made his way towards the front of the store where Hermione was talking to Theo.  “Hey, we’re about to head back towards the castle I believe.  Did you guys get everything you need?” 

 

“Actually, Hermione was just telling me about the bookstore on the lower level and I’d like to check it out.  I’ll meet you all back there later.”  Theo turned to go but paused before walking away.  He had spent morning annoyed at the fashion hounds he called his friends until Hermione noticed him withdrawing and engaged him in an in-depth conversation about muggle vs wizarding shopping districts.  At first, he thought she was trying to look down her nose at his ignorance of muggle ways but soon realized she, like him, simply loved gaining any knowledge about anything.  Mundane or not.  Here they were nearly 4 hours later and were debating the intricacies of how to adapt a Gringotts account to connect to the cards the muggles were using in place of a physical money exchange.  “Unless you wouldn’t mind joining me, Hermione?  I’d love to get your suggestions and opinions if you don’t have anything else going on.” 

 

Hermione smiled happily.  She adored ‘her boys’ as she’d come to think of Harry and Ron, but there was a part of her that had always longed for someone to share this part of herself with.  Before finding out she was a witch her parents and her could be found spending hours talking and debating all kinds of historical facts and thoughts about new scientific advances.  Weekends were spent at museums and public lectures whiles summers were filled with trips all over the world to satisfy the thirst she’d always had to learn.  There was a knowledge gap now that just couldn’t be crossed between them and it sometimes broke her heart.  She had come to accept that while she could still soak up everything she could find in books she’d never really have that connection with someone again.  “I would love that, Theo.  We’ll see you back in the common room later, Harry.”  She kissed Harry’s cheek and walked away with Theo with a hope in her heart that her new acquaintance would soon become her friend.   


	11. Chapter 11

As Harry stood in front of the mirror that night he vowed he would never again agree to any deal with Pansy without major stipulations or clearly worded promises.  He was clad in black leather pants so tight sitting could be an issue and a tight black t-shirt with a green foil image of a snake coiled around the side of it.  Sweet Merlin he’d kill her.  He heard the voices from downstairs calling him to hurry up and realized he was the last one to join them.  Fuck.  Now not only did he have to wear this out, he was going to make an entrance.  “Fuck.  Fuck.  FUCK! Parkinson!  I will get you back for this!” He bellowed as he opened the door to make his way downstairs.

 

Pansy knew this was going to be good.  She had placed herself with her back towards Potter’s room with a view of everyone’s faces but mainly Draco’s.  She couldn’t wait to see just how he held himself together.  He’d always been a bit obsessed with Potter through the years so this whole mate business just made things more interesting.  As the room went silent she knew Potter had come into view.  “I’m positive you look stunning so get your ass down here, so we can get going.”

 

 All thought left his mind when he saw Harry begin to descend the stairs.  There was not a word that could describe the way he looked with any degree of fairness.   Perfection seemed too bland.  Draco wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from him and bury himself deep in his mate’s body.  He heard the inhaled breaths and whispers around him and remembered he wasn’t the only one seeing Harry right now.  For the first time since coming into his inheritance he felt himself start to lose control.   He began to snarl deep in his throat and started to crouch down to pounce and protect his mate from the view of others.  Someone touched his arm and he turned to growl and his eyes locked with Hermione.  That was enough to pull him out of the haze he had fallen into.  He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning away.  He made his way over to where he noticed Pansy smirking in the corner.

 

“Pans, the love I have for you goes so deep into my soul that I couldn’t find the beginning of it if I tried.  You are one of the most important people in my life and I would mourn the loss of you until my dying day.  With that said, a very large part of me wants to rip out your throat for your part in this fuckery.”  He rubbed his face with both hands and used every ounce of self-control he possessed to push down the urges he was having to hide and claim his mate.  Hermione had noticed his behavior and was eyeing him across the room now.  He knew there’d be questions to answer from her soon if she didn’t put it together on her own.  He wouldn’t put it past her.  If anyone had a chance in hell at exposing his secret it’d be her.  “Let’s get the fuck out of this room before I make more of a scene than I already have.”  With that he made his way to the floo and disappeared in the green flames. 

 

Harry had missed the beginning of Draco’s reaction as he was too mortified to look up at anyone.  He focused all his concentration on walking down the stairs and tried to pretend he didn’t notice how the conversations had stopped with his entry.  He did see the look of disdain on his face as he spoke to Pansy and for a second felt hurt.  There was no doubt that Draco had been a first-class cunt through the first 6 years of their schooling, but he seemed to have grown up.  Had Harry been wrong?  He’d always found Draco attractive even if he’d never said so out loud to anyone.  Ron would have had an apocalyptic meltdown at the mere mention.  With Hermione there was no need, as she would just smile and say she’d already figured out Harry’s attraction ages ago.  Attractive or not, his caustic personality and shitty choices had wiped away any chance to explore said attraction.  He sighed quietly and faced the crowd.    “Well, what are we waiting for?  Let’s go!”

 

Just a few minutes later found the odd mishmash of students making their way down Diagon Alley towards The Dragon’s Lair.  It was late enough that most of the families no longer crowded the streets, but there were enough people out to turn some heads at the group.  Neville heard the not so quiet whispers and saw the hateful glances directed towards the Slytherins and began to become incensed.  He had been seen as the useless outcast by almost everyone he had met his entire life until he beheaded the snake.  Never good enough.  Not worth the magic that ran through his body.  Just an idiot with a useless stick in his hands. Even his own family didn’t believe in him.  It wasn’t until his friends, though few, stood up for him and gave him faith in himself that he began to shine.  He refused to stand by and allow hate and bigotry to fester after everything they had all be through.

 

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the street and cast a _Sonorous_ on himself.  He cleared his throat and began “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all doing well tonight.  Just wanted to say a few things before you all make any more of an arse of yourselves. I have heard many of you say there are those among my group that deserve The Kiss, Azkaban, to be homeless and without a knut to their names, and most worryingly I’ve heard several comments about how to aim an unforgivable at them without getting caught.”  He looked around at the guilty faces and noticed the Slytherins trying to slink into the shadows.  “Absolute bollocks I say.  I don’t care if you agree or disagree with what they did, or in most cases what you assume they did, but piss off.  The war and the trials are over with and those found guilty are either dead or locked away.  All you are doing is setting us up for another war among ourselves in another 20 years or so.”

 

He heard the disbelief and scoffing from the crowd that had grown since he began.  He pushed down the nerves he had begun to feel and pressed on.  “You don’t believe me?  Voldemort started out his war to protect pureblood ways and stop the muggleborns from switching our traditions into theirs.  Before even the first war with him was over that agenda degraded into killing all muggles and muggleborn.  With the second it was anyone who disagreed with him or that he saw standing in his way.  Pureblood, half-blood, it didn’t matter.

 

You are angry at these Slytherins standing among us for things their family or close friends have done.   How long will it take for that anger to fester into hatred of all Slytherins?  Slytherins are mainly made up of purebloods so if we just get rid of the purebloods we won’t have a problem with those nasty snakes, anymore will we?  Let’s just round them up for the slaughter.  How long?  10 years?  20 years?”

 

He paused hoping what he was saying was sinking in to at least a few people.  “In just this group standing with me, we have lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, godparents, and friends to death or madness.  That’s on both sides of a war none of us asked for.  We weren’t even born when it started, yet we were all forced to choose a side and fight for our lives.  Some of us had no choice to run and hide away until it was over like most of the wizarding world chose to do.  I think I can speak for us all here when I say I refuse to fight any longer.  No more battles.  No more hate.  Move forward and live the life you are beyond blessed to have because there are so many worthy people that no longer have the opportunity to do so.”  Neville then cancelled the _Sonorous_ , grabbed Hannah’s hand, and resumed walking towards The Dragon’s Lair.

 

The crowd’s reaction was mixed to say the least.  Some were in tears and some were angry at the insinuations the Longbottom heir was making.  No one noticed the junior reporter for the Prophet in the back making their way towards The Leaky Cauldron’s floo to hopefully get the Gryffindor’s speech into the morning’s edition of the paper. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was a somber crowd that now gathered among the couches at The Dragon’s Lair.  Seamus was never one to dwell on depressing thoughts when it was much easier, even if not healthy, to drown them with alcohol.  “Okay you wankers, we aren’t letting those arseholes ruin the night completely.  Let’s all raise a toast to Neville Longbottom!  Beheader of man eating snakes, leader of the rebellion, defender of us all, and the man with the biggest bollocks I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Hear, hear!” The group nearly shouted. 

 

“Are we talking figuratively or literally on the bollocks?” Padma asked as she waggled her brows at Seamus.

 

“A gentleman never tells.”  Seamus said solemnly.  Then he smiled and began, “And since we all know I’m the furthest thing from a gentleman there is-” here he was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs from Dean.  “Fine, be that way.  At least no one is sitting around weeping into their whiskey anymore.  Now let’s go dance, lover.”  He stood and pulled Dean from the couch and they made their way towards the dancefloor and were soon joined by several others.

 

As Draco sat there lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Hermione’s gaze settle on him.  She had been trying to figure out how to approach him all day and ask him what he knew about Smoke, but she couldn’t come up with a plausible way to bring it up in conversation.  All things considered it didn’t really matter that much since he had someone by his side all day long.  The topic was entirely too sensitive to let too many ears hear it and she didn’t want to spook him if they were interrupted as it’d take even longer to get him alone again. 

 

Theo taking a seat next to Draco brought a smile to her face.  She had such an enjoyable day out with him today.  The two spent hours talking about history, famous authors, and customs both magical and muggle.  He challenged her brain in ways that no one ever had before and pointed out inconsistences in her knowledge that would have taken her a very long time to recognize, if ever.  Yet, he did it in ways that weren’t spiteful or sneering.  It had actually taken her a while to realize he was even aware of what he was doing as his redirection and comments were so gentle.  She smiled as she made her way closer to the duo.  While she couldn’t talk to Draco about she wanted to tonight, she could get to know him a little more and if spending more time with Theo was a consequence of that, then all the better.

 

Draco and Theo were lost in talk of potions and Draco did nothing more than nod in acknowledgement that the girl had joined them.  During Voldemort’s siege of his family’s manor he had spent most of his waking hours locked in his room behind as many wards as he knew just theorizing how potions could be changed or revolutionized.  Many times, Severus would serve as a sounding board for ideas that either helped push him in the right direction or point out potential failure.  It had become his outlet for the war, for the fear, and if he was being completely honest with himself, for the yearning for his mate. 

 

No one really knew how much he had accomplished so far as most of his experiments were inconsequential projects with no significant use.  He made a few of them taste better, removed a possible side effect or two, it was nothing that was going to change the world of potions.  There were however, two projects that were all his own and not just reworking of someone else’s discovery.  One he was finished with and was currently telling Theo about.  The other was almost there but he was stuck on where to go next.  He knew there was a way to accomplish it, but he was so lost in the desire to see it come to fruition that he was losing focus.  He needed a fresh set of eyes or to walk away for a while and try again later.  He had never wished more that Severus had survived the war, he knew without a doubt that he’d be able to point him in the right direction. 

 

“So, you’re saying you’ve changed how _Veritaserum_ works completely?”  Theo was enthralled by the very idea. 

 

“No, not really.  My initial goal was to change how it works to remove the compulsion, but it proved impossible to do so.  Instead I worked out a completely new potion that, like _Veritaserum_ , is clear and has no noticeable smell yet is made up of different key ingredients.  The user then is unable to lie instead of being forced to speak the truth.”

 

Hermione gasped in awe.  Creating potions wasn’t unheard of as advanced potions masters did it all the time.  That was where the shock came in.  Draco hadn’t even sat his N.E.W.T.s and he had invented a potion of this caliber?  If it worked as he said it did then he’d easily make history.  “I’d love to see your work and theory.  How long have you been working on potions like this?” 

 

Draco was slightly uncomfortable.  He wasn’t ashamed of his work in any sense, but he knew it would remain as nothing more than experiments for him.  He’d never be known as anything more than a Deatheater and Lucius Malfoy’s son.  “I’ve been tinkering with many potions over the years but this one since 6th year.  Severus helped me with the early stages of it and the first several batches of failure.  I succeeded in this one on Monday.”

 

“Draco, that’s a huge accomplishment.  Congratulations.  I knew you were skilled in potions, but to be honest I never realized just how skilled.”  Until Slughorn took over as Potions professor Hermione had always been beaten by Draco in that class.  She assumed it was nothing more than house discrimination by Snape, but the fact of the matter was there was no way she ever could see herself coming close to what Draco had started to attain in his 6th year.  “Is there anything else you are working on?”

 

He was torn, while he had just told himself he needed someone else’s thoughts on his other project, he hardly knew Hermione.  Plus, his reasons for even coming up with the idea for the potion weren’t something he wanted examined too deeply.  On the other hand, letting that hold him back if Hermione or Theo could help spark an idea was selfish and unthinkable.  It was a risk for sure, but one he had to take if he wanted to help others like he had sought out to do.  “Theo knows I’ve worked on fixing flaws and side effects of other potions but there is one potion I’ve been working on that I’ve hit a wall on.  I would love to talk to both of you about it and see if you can offer any ideas up.  I’ve been working on the idea for it since 5th year and have had so many false starts and failures I’ve nearly given up countless times.  However, I really believe I am close to a breakthrough and possibly a finish it soon.  I think I’ve been so frustrated by the complexity that I’m missing something simple but can’t determine what it could be.

 

This isn’t really the ideal location to talk about it though.  It’s a highly sensitive subject for a member of our year and while I _think_ it is possible, I do not yet _know_ that it is.  Until I am sure, bringing up false hope would be cruel, and I’ve already been cruel enough for many lifetimes.  I refuse to take a chance someone could overhear me and let it be known to them.”

 

Theo was hooked.  He had no idea what or who Draco could be referring to but knowing what he had already accomplished he knew that Draco had the ability to achieve the impossible.  He would offer any assistance he could without knowing anything more simply to acquire the knowledge.   Hermione was also excited about learning more from Draco’s experiments but couldn’t fail to notice the determination in his eyes as he spoke of this potion.  She couldn’t wait to find out what he was working on and who it could benefit. 

 

“Makes sense, would you like to meet in one of our rooms tomorrow or would you prefer to do it somewhere else?”

 

“One of our rooms is fine.  I’m pretty sure all we have to do is tell the others we are talking potion theory and they will all zone out and forget we exist.”  Draco chuckled.  He was excited and scared at the possibility in front of him.  His version of the truth potion was grand for sure, but it didn’t have the ability to change people’s lives like this one.  If he could make this one work, he could help countless witches and wizards as well as right some of the wrongs his family had done over the years.  “For now, let’s just relax and have fun.  Theo, take this beautiful lady over there and show her how terrible you are at dancing.”  You’d have to be blind not to notice the looks the two had been sending each other all day.  He figured they’d be together by Yule. 

 

Theo blushed as he rose to offer his hand to Hermione.  “He’s a liar.  I am a superb dancer.  I can’t help it if no one else can understand my moves.” He joked with her as they walked away and shot Draco a grateful glance.  “Don’t get too tipsy, Malfoy.  I’m too intrigued by whatever your brain has cooked up to let you sleep in too late tomorrow.”

 

Draco raised his glass in agreement as the two walked away.  He was nervous but felt at peace with his choice to open up.  He couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see where it would lead the three of them.


	12. Chapter 12

After Seamus made his toast to the group and drifted off to dance, Harry had made his way to the bar.  He had just ordered a drink when Pansy sat down on the stool next to where he was leaning.  He began to glare at her before laughing out loud at her ridiculous attempt at a pout.  “Merlin’s tits Pansy, you might at least try to look remorseful.  These damn things are so tight I can’t even sit down properly! If I get a hard-on the front page of the paper tomorrow isn’t going to be about Neville’s speech, but give intimate details of my cock!”

“Potter, I can’t be remorseful if I have no remorse to feel.  You look stunning and you know it so shut up and buy me a drink, dear.”

“I can’t decide if I like you or not but at least you aren’t boring.  One drink.  I’ll buy you one drink only.  I saw how much you put away last night and I don’t know that my wallet can handle your tab and mine tonight.”  Harry waved the bartender down and ordered Pansy a drink and another round for him as well.

“I’m an acquired taste I’ll admit, but I know what I’m talking about.  So, what do you say we get to know each other?  Tell me something no one else knows about you and I’ll do the same.  Anything at all, large or small.  Fuck it, I’ll even go first.  My favorite color happens to be Gryffindor red.  I’ve got everyone convinced it’s actually cornflower blue.”

Harry laughed out loud at the simplicity of Pansy’s confession.  “Well, never would have pegged you as a closet Lion but sticking to the theme I’ll tell you something no one living knows.  The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin.”  Harry smirked when Pansy choked on her drink.  “Yup, I almost joined you all in the snake pit.  I’m sure Snape would have sliced and diced me up for ingredients before the end of first year.”

“Whhhhhhat?!  How?”

Harry shrugged.  “I have always been pretty secretive about things.  Growing up as I did it was second nature to feel one way but act another.   I’ve always struggled with not really fitting completely in with the Gryffindor mindset.  It’s been said by many that I’m the Slytherin in Gryffindor, little do they know how close to the truth it is.”

“How did you convince the hat not to place you in Slytherin?  And why?”

“Draco. Did you know he was the first wizard my age I’d ever met?” At Pansy’s shake of her head he continued, “I walked into Madam Malkin’s for my school robes and was instructed to stand next to him for measuring.  Godric, but he was a little shit even then.  I didn’t say much to him beyond a few words as he looked down his nose at my lack of knowledge of anything.  I didn’t even know what houses or Quidditch were.  Eh, looking back it seems pretty inconsequential and I can see how he was simply imitating what he had grown up seeing, but as a kid who had always been bullied and treated poorly, it wasn’t a good first impression.  Add in to that Hagrid telling me about Voldemort and he had murdered my parents and then Draco’s dismissal of Ron as unimportant and beneath him on the train and I refused to be in a house with him.”

Pansy sat and soaked in all that had and hadn’t been said with Harry’s comments while his eyes scanned the crowd sipping at his drink.  She knew he had grown up with his Muggle relatives, but assumed he had met wizards before going to Hogwarts.  How did he have no knowledge of houses, Quidditch, or his parent’s murder? There was more to the story than what he was saying but she could wait and learn. “Well, ok then.  Shit, now I’m trying to imagine your years as a Slytherin.  Although, you might be right in the potion ingredients, because Professor Snape always did have a grudge with you.  I admit, I was quite impressed with your naming your orphanage after him.”

“He was a very complicated and secretive man.  I don’t think many people ever really knew who he was and I can relate to that even if it is for different reasons.  He was a complete dick both in public and private to me and many others.  However, he is one of the reasons I’m still alive today so ignoring that feels untrue. Most importantly is how absolutely furious he’s going to be about it.  I can’t wait until his portrait is finally hung in McGonagall’s office so I can tell that version of him.  I’m sure he’s watching over us all and fuming now as it is.”

“Draco and him were very close.  He was actually Draco’s godfather and the two of them spent a lot of time together both in and out of school.  His death hit Draco hard.”  Pansy swallowed the last of her drink and pulled Harry towards the dance floor.  “This night is too young to be this sad.  You are now required to dance with me to cheer me up.  I see your Granger over there with Theo, let’s go show them how it’s done.”

The two spent the rest of the night laughing and dancing knowing that while there was still a long way to go, a tentative friendship had been made between them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HPDM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco paced his room anxiously awaiting Theo and Hermione’s arrival.  The two had told him over breakfast they’d meet him at 10 and they should be there any minute.  He sighed and took a seat as his desk to glanced at his notes on the potion so far.  Opening up to Theo was no big deal but Hermione?  That was something new.  Yes, he wanted to be himself and not the puppet his father engineered, but he had planned to ease into it and do it from the shadows.  This felt like diving into shark infested waters covered in blood. 

He had started thinking about this potion after meeting his insane Aunt Bellatrix and hearing her brag about her past deeds while threating him within an inch of his life for imagined misdeeds and slights against her precious Dark Lord.  He knew that Neville had been raised by his Grandmother, but did not know or care why at the time.  It was a startling discovery.  By the time he had learned about her actions he had already began to doubt in the ideology he had shoved down his throat since he learned to walk.  His father had tarnished the Malfoy name with the first war, but he had ruined it with the second.  He never imagined his family on both sides would be so vile and repugnant. 

The potion might never work and even if it did, it might not work for anyone other than the Longbottoms but he’d be damned if he’d not at least try to right the wrongs with the talent he’d been blessed with.  He no longer cared about bringing honor to his family name, he cared instead about bringing peace and maybe joy to those his family had hurt.

There was a soft knock at the door that brought him out of his rambling thoughts.  He stood and welcomed the two into his room and placed a privacy ward around them as they took a seat.  “Thank you for coming, let me tell you a little about what I’m working on and where I’m at.  I’ve made significant progress on this but 2 months ago hit a wall on it and I’m not sure where to go from there.  I’m hoping that brining the two of you in will either help me figure out where I could have gone wrong, or maybe just bouncing ideas off of you will spark a new idea or one I’ve discarded as useless.

Hermione, I’m sure you know at least a little of what I’m going to share but Theo I do not think you are aware.  I know it doesn’t seem quite right to ask without saying why, but I’m going to ask for a Wizard’s Oath before going too far into explanations. I don’t care about my research getting out and normally wouldn’t be so presumptuous to require one, but this involves a very personal and tragic story for someone else so therefore, I think it’d be the right thing to do.”  He knew it was a risk as he really needed their help, but he was inflexible on this point. 

Hermione’s eyes widened.  She was quite surprised with what Draco was asking.  A Wizard’s Oath was a step below an Unbreakable Vow.  It wouldn’t kill you, but if you broke it you would lose your magic and many witches and wizards then fell very ill and some would die not long after.  It was a big risk and was very rarely taken.  “I will agree depending on your wording.  I have no intention of sharing what I’ve learned but I can understand wanting caution.”

Theo was flabbergasted.  Draco knew what this could mean and what was at stake with it but he agreed that the wording of it could make or break his agreement of assistance.  “I agree with Hermione.  How are you going to word the Oath?”

“I was thinking ‘I, Draco Malfoy, request a Wizard’s Oath from Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott that they not reveal any personal information learned in this room today with anyone other than the three of us until a time that is agreed upon by all three parties involved.’ As I said, some information I’m pretty sure you are aware of Hermione so if you couldn’t talk about it if it came up then that would be peculiar.  If you already know what I reveal then magic will understand that and not enforce the penalty.  I do hope that one day this potion works and then the Oath can be released, but until then….”  Here he trailed off and wondered if he might have gone too far.

“I accept.” Hermione said while extending her wand.

“Me too, I guess.  Sounds fair and precise enough not to allow a mistake.” Theo then extended his wand as well.

Draco spoke the words and the two agreed by touching the tips of their wands to the tip of Draco’s.  With a quick flash the Oath was sealed.  “Alright, I guess to begin with we need to start back in 5th year.  I knew I had an aunt in Azkaban, but I had never met her to my knowledge.  No one ever told stories of her or spoke of why she was imprisoned.  I, obviously, knew it had to do with Snakeface, but no details. 

After the breakout she was instructed by my father to ‘teach’ me occlumency and how to be a good little Death Eater.  Her training left much to be desired and for every time I failed to block her intrusions into my mind I received a _Crucio_ as an incentive to learn faster.  After a particularly brutal morning where I had spent almost 3 hours combined under her curse before lunch, I broke.  I cried and sobbed and pleaded for death.  She then told me how death was not an option and began to regale me with her stories of torture.  That’s when I learned about the Longbottoms.”

Hermione gasped.  She had been on the edge of tears at just the thought of what Draco had been through.  She’d suffered under Bellatrix’s wand as well and knew how strong she threw that curse.  She now saw why Draco had asked for the Oath.  It had nothing to do with his potion, it had to do with protecting Neville’s privacy.  Her heart began to soften towards the boy sitting across from her.  They had all been through hell, but Bellatrix was a special kind of hell.  Who knew he had such a tender heart hidden underneath all of the hatred he had spewed in the past?

“Yes, I guess you know a little about what I’m about to go into.”  Draco continued at her nod, ignoring Theo’s look of confusion.  He’d soon understand himself.  “Frank and Alice Longbottom were aurors during the first war and have a son who was born the day before Harry Potter. A prophecy had been given that could have referred to either Harry or Neville but neither would escape it.  One lost his parents to murder, the other lost his parents to madness.  Bella’s job was to attack the Longbottoms.  It would have been kinder to simply murder them but that’s something she’s never been accused of.  She placed them under her _Crucio_ for so long, they both lost any semblance of who they were.  They’ve been at St. Mungo’s since then with no hope to ever regain cognitive function.  From what I understand, Neville visits often and always has, but they have no clue who he is nor do they remember his visits. 

Hermione, you weren’t here last year, but one of the main reasons so many students held out hope is because of Neville Longbottom.  I don’t doubt that he saved the lives of many as well.  He stood up to the Carrows and protected the younger years fiercely.  Some people think his bravery started when he killed Nagini, but if you ask me, it started way before then.  I don’t know that I can fix what my insane aunt did or to what extent, but I’m attempting to try and I’d like the both of you to help.”

Theo sat with his jaw dropped.  Not only was the information shocking, but Draco’s demeanor was as well.  “Holy shit, Draco, I couldn’t have dreamed up this conversation.  Her actions are horrendous both to you and to the Longbottoms.  I don’t know what I can do to help, but I’m more than willing to try.”

“Thank you, Theo.” Draco then turned to gauge Hermione’s reaction to his news and saw the tears streaking down her face.  Before he knew what had happened he had a head of hair in his face and arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“Draco,” Hermione said between sobs, “you are an amazing person to even attempt to try this.  I’d be honored to help.”  She peeled herself off of him and began to compose herself.  “Tell us what you’ve worked out so far and where you’ve hit a snag.”

“Thank you.  Um…well,” He cleared his throat and continued after gathering his thoughts, “a lot of my research so far is pure conjecture since I do not have access to any medical records or previous tests so, please, feel free to disagree with me and offer you opinions.  From my research into what continual use of the curse would do to the neurological pathways I’ve determined that the framework is still there, just extremely damaged and dismissed as impossible to fix by all.  It could be, but I think it’s highly probable to repair with a combined effort of spell work and potion. 

For the potion, there needs to be both a reparative and possibly a restorative.  I am 50/50 on if the restorative part is even possible and in some cases, it might prove unnecessary, but the memories of Neville visiting through the years have to be locked away somewhere.  I think if we rejuvenate the brain and nerves and immediately repair them afterwards we’d be on the right path.

I found a spell in an old family grimoire that layered on top of the potion could help as well.  It is supposed to remove ill effects of misdeeds but is rather open to interpretation.  It was widely used from minor effects to major effects.  The problem is that it requires multiple casters to fill roles.  One caster must have a personal connection to the victim, one to the original caster who did the harm, and then two grounding casters.  It appears to be an easy spell to learn and cast, but requires a lot of power and the intent must be pure.  It has failed in the past according to the notes due to unequal cooperation and the links not being close enough.  We’d have to have Lady Longbottom or Neville himself help.  Neville would be closer, but if it failed, it would be unusually cruel.  Myself or my mother would work for the connection to Bellatrix, or if she was uncomfortable with either of us, she could ask my Aunt Andromeda.  I’ve never met her, but I can’t imagine her refusing. 

Anyway, I guess I’m getting ahead of myself.  At this point, I know the potion would need to be administered before the spell, but until I finish it, I’m not sure how long before or how many doses would be needed.”  He grabbed his notes on ingredients and past failures and the three spent the rest of the day locked in his room discussing theory and interactions.   


End file.
